Phrasario
INTERLINGUA :ANGLESE :ESPANIOL :FRANCESE :ITALIANO :PORTUGESE ia :Most common expressions :Expresiones comunes :Expressions courantes :Le espressioni più comuni :Expressões mais comuns ia :Yes :Si :Oui :Sì :Sim ia :No :No :Non :No :Não ia :Please :Por favor :S'il vous plaît :Per favore/ per piacere :Por favor ia :Here you are :Aquí tiene :Tenez / Voici / Voilà :Ecco (formal: prego) :Aqui está ia :Thank you | Thanks :Gracias :Merci :Grazie :Obrigado (a) ia :You're welcome :De nada :Je vous en prie (formal) / Je t'en prie (informal) / Il n'y a pas de quoi :Prego :De nada ia :Excuse me :Disculpe :Pardon / Excusez-moi :(Mi) scusi (formal)i/scusa (informal) :Com licença ia :Perhaps | Maybe :Tal vez-Quizás :Peut-être :Forse/può darsi :Talvez | Pode ser ia :Hello | Hi :Hola!!! :Bonjour / Salut :Ciao! (or: Salve!) :Olá | Oi ia :Good bye! :Adios! :Au revoir! :Ciao :Adeus! ia :Good day! :Buen día! :Bonne Journée! :Buona giornata! :Bom dia! | Boa tarde! ia :Good morning! :Buenos dias! :Bonjour! :Buongiorno! :Bom dia! ia :Good evening! :Buenas tardes! :Bon après-midi / Bonsoir! :Buonasera! :Boa noite! ia :Good night! :Buenas noches! :Bonne nuit! :Buonanotte! :Boa noite! ia :Welcome! :Bienvenido! :Bienvenue! :Benvenuto! :(Seja) Bem-vindo (a) ia :Have a good trip! :Buen viaje! :Bon voyage! :Buon viaggio :Boa viagem! ia :Understanding each other :Entendiéndose el uno al otro :Pour se comprendre mutuellement :Comprendersi :Entendendo-se ia :Do you speak ..... ? :Hablas...? :Parlez-vous... ? :Parla...?(formal)/Parli...? (informal) :Você fala...? ia :I speak ..... :Yo hablo... :Je parle... :(Io) parlo... :Falo... ia :I don't speak ..... :No hablo... :Je ne parle pas... :Non parlo... :Eu não falo... ia :I speak a little ..... :Hablo un poco de... :Je parle un peu ... :Parlo un po' di :Falo um pouco de... ia :English :Inglés :anglais :inglese :Inglês ia :French :Francés :français :francese :Francês ia :German :Alemán :allemand :tedesco :Alemão ia :Spanish :Español :espagnol :spagnolo :Espanhol ia :Portuguese :Portugués :portugais :Portoghese :Português ia :Arabic :Árabe :arabe :arabo :Árabe ia :Chinese :Chino :chinois :cinese :Chinês ia :Hindi :Hindú :hindou :indiano :Hindi ia :Russian :Ruso :russe :russo :Russo ia :Italian :Italiano :italien :italiano :Italiano ia :Dutch :Holandés :hollandais / néerlandais :olandese :Holandês ia :Norwegian :Noruego :norvégien :norvegese :Norueguês ia :Swedish :Sueco :suédois :svedese :Sueco ia :Danish :Danés :danois :danese :Dinamarquês ia :Polish :Polaco :polonais :polacco :Polonês (br) / Polaco ia :Urdu :Kurdo :ourdou :urdu :Urdu ia :Farsi :Persa :farsi / perse :farsi :Farsi ia :Japanese :Japonés :japonais :giapponese :Japonês ia :Indonesian :Indonesio :indonésien :indonesiano :Indonésio ia :Malay :Malayo :malais :malese :Malaio ia :Do you understand? :Entiendes? :Comprenez-vous ? :Capisce..? (formal) / Capisci..? (informal) :Você está entendendo? (br) | Percebe, compreende, entende? ia :Do you understand me? :Me entiendes? :Me comprenez-vous? :Mi capisce? / Mi capisci? :Você está me entendendo? (br) | Percebe-me, compreende-me, entende-me? ia :I understand :Entiendo :Je comprends :Capisco :Estou entendendo/ Eu entendo (br) | (Eu) Percebo, compreendo, entendo ia :I understand you :Te entiendo :Je vous comprends (formal) / Je te comprends (informal) :La capisco (formal) / Ti capisco (informal) :Estou te entendendo (br) | (Eu) Percebo-te(-o/a), compreendo-te(-o/a), entendo-te(-o/a) ia :I don't understand :No comprendo :Je ne comprends pas :Non capisco :Não estou entendendo/Não entendo (br) | Não percebo, não compreendo, não enetendo ia :I don't understand you :No te comprendo :Je ne vous comprends pas (formal) / Je ne te comprends pas (informal) :Non la capisco / non ti capisco :Não estou te entendendo |(Eu) Não te (o/a) percebo, compreendo, entendo ia :Could you please repeat that? :Podrías repetirmelo? :Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il-vous-plaît? :Scusi, può ripetere? / Scusa, puoi ripetere? :Será que você poderia repetir, por favor? ia :Could you please speak more slowly? :Podría/Podrías (formal/informal) hablar más lento? :Pourriez-vous parler plus lentement s'il vous plaît? :Scusi, può parlare più piano / Scusa, puoi parlare più piano :Será que você poderia falar mais devagar, por favor? ia :Could you write it down please? :Podría/Podrías (formal/informal) anotarlo por favor? :Pourriez-vous l'écrire s'il vous plaît ? :Scusi, me lo può scrivere / Scusa, me lo puoi scrivere :Será que você poderia escrever isso, por favor? ia :I don't know how to say that :No sé como decir esto :Je ne sais pas comment dire cela :Non so come dirlo :Não sei como dizer isso ia :I don't know the right word :No sé la palabra correcta :Je ne connais pas le mot exact :Non so/conosco la parola esatta :Não sei a palavra correta ia :What did you say? :Qué dijo/dijiste? (formal/informal) :Qu'avez-vous dit ? :Come ha detto? / Come hai detto :O que você falou? (br) | O que disse? ia :How do you say that in ...... ? :Cómo se dice eso en..? :Comment dit-on ceci en... ? :Come si dice questo in...? :Como se diz isso em...? ia :How do you write that? :Cómo se escribe eso? :Comment écrit-on cela ? :Come si scrive questo? :Como é que se escreve isso? ia :How do you pronounce that? :Cómo se pronuncia eso? :Comment prononce-t-on cela ? :Come si pronuncia questo? :Como é que se pronuncia isso? ia :Can you translate this for me? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) traducirme esto? :Pouvez-vous me traduire cela ? :Può tradurmi questo? / Puoi tradurmi questo? :Será que você poderia traduzir isso para mim? ia :Did I say that right? :Lo he dicho correctamente? :Est-ce que je l'ai bien dit / dit correctement ? :L'ho detto bene? :Será que eu falei isso certo? | Será que (eu) disse (isso) correctamente? ia :Basic Conversation :Conversacion Básica :Conversation de base :Conversazione base :Conversação Básica ia :How are you doing? :Cómo está/estás? (formal/informal) :Comment allez-vous ? :Come va? :Como vai? ia :I'm doing great! :Estoy muy bien! :Ça va très bien! :Benissimo :Estou ótimo! ia :I'm fine :Estoy bien :Je vais bien :Bene :Estou bem ia :I'm alright :Estoy bien :Ça va :Tutto bene :Estou bem ia :I'm not so well :No estoy tan bien :Je ne va pas très bien :Non molto bene :Não estou muito bem ia :How old are you? :Cuántos años tienes? :Quel âge avez-vous? (formal) / Quel âge as-tu? (informal) :Quanti anni ha? (formal) / Quanti anni hai (informal) :Quantos anos você tem? (br) | Que idade tem/tens? ia :I am .... years old :Tengo.... años :J'ai... ans :Ho....anni :Tenho ... anos ia :I don't know :No lo sé :Je ne sais pas :Non lo so :Não sei ia :I don't like that :No me gusta eso :Je n'aime pas ça :Non mi piace :Não gosto disso ia :I'm ready :Estoy listo :Je suis prêt(e) :Sono pronto (male) / Sono pronta (female) :Estou pronto ia :Let's go! :Vamos! :Allons-y! :Andiamo! :Vamos! ia :I'm sorry :Lo siento :Je suis désolé(e) :Mi dispiace :Desculpe / Sinto muito ia :Business & Finance :Negocios :Affaires & Argent :Affari e finanza :Negócios & Finanças ia :Can I pay cash? :Puedo pagar en efectivo? :Puis-je payer en liquide? :Posso pagare in contanti? :Posso pagar em dinheiro (à vista)? ia :Can I pay by credit card? :Puedo pagar con tarjeta? :Puis-je payer par carte? :Posso pagare con carta di credito? :Posso pagar com cartão de crédito? ia :Do you accept ..... ? :Acepta?/Aceptas? (formal/informal) :Acceptez-vous...? :Accettate...? / si accettano...? :Vocês aceitam...? ia :Can you change these traveler's checks? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) cambiar estos cheques de viajero? :Pouvez-vous changer ces chèques de voyage? :Può cambiarmi questi traveler's checks :Pode trocar estes cheques de viagem? ia :Can you change this into ...? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) cambiar esto a ... :Pouvez-vous changer cela en...? :Può cambiarmi questi in... :Pode trocar isso por...? ia :Can you give me an estimate of the cost? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) darme un costo aproximado? :Pouvez-vous me donner une estimation du prix? :Potrei sapere l'importo approssimativo? :Pode me dar uma estimativa do custo? ia :Here is my card. :Acá tiene/tienes (formal/informal) mi tarjeta. :Voici ma carte. :Ecco la mia carta :Está aqui o meu cartão ia :How much commission do you charge? :Cuánto cobra/cobras (formal/informal) de comisión? :Combien prenez-vous de commission? :A quanto ammonta la commissione? :Quanto você cobra de comissão? (br) | Quanto cobra de comissão? ia :I want to change some dollars/euros/pounds. :Quiero cambiar algunos dólares/euros/libras. :Je voudrais changer des dollars/euros/livres. :Vorrei cambiare dei dollari / euro / sterline :Quero trocar alguns dolares/ euros/ libras ia :What is the exchange rate? :Cuál es la tasa de cambio? :Quel est le taux de change? :Qual è il tasso di scambio :Qual é a taxa de câmbio? ia :What is the inflation rate? :Cuál es la tasa de inflación? :Quel est le taux d'inflation? :Qual è il tasso di inflazione :Qual é a taxa de inflação? ia :Where can I change my money? :Dónde puedo cambiar dinero? :Où puis-je changer mon argent? :Dove posso cambiare valuta? :Onde posso trocar meu dinheiro? ia :Where can I make photocopies? :Dónde puedo sacar fotocopias? :Où puis-je faire des photocopies? :Dove posso fare delle fotocopie? :Onde é que eu posso tirar xerox? (br) | Onde posso tirar/fazer fotocópias? ia :Where is the nearest bank? :Dónde está el banco más cercano? :Où se trouve la banque la plus proche? :Dov'è la banca più vicina? :Onde é o banco mais próximo? ia :Where should I sign? :Dónde debo firmar? :Où dois-je signer? :Dove devo firmare? :Onde é que eu assino? ia :Do you have a catalog? :Tiene/Tienes (formal/informal) un catálogo? :Avez-vous un catalogue? :Avete un catalogo? / potrei avere un catalogo? :Você tem um catálogo? ia :I have an appointment with ..... :Tengo una cita con ... :J'ai rendez-vous avec... :Ho un appuntamento con... :Tenho uma reunião com... ia :How much is the entrance fee? :Cuánto cuesta la entrada? :Combien coûte l'entrée? :Quanto costa l'ingresso? :Quanto é a taxa de entrada? ia :How much does it cost per day? :Cuál es el precio por día? :Combien cela coûte-t-il par jour? :Quanto costa al giorno? :Quanto custa a diária? ia :How much does it cost per hour? :Cuál es el precio por hora? :Quel est le tarif horaire? :Quanto costa l'ora? :Quanto custa por hora? ia :How much does it cost per week? :Cuál es el precio por semana? :Quel est le tarif hebdomaidaire? :Quanto costa a settimana? :Quanto custa por semana? ia :Is it free? :Es gratis? :Est-ce gratuit? :E' gratuito?(m) gratuita? (f) / È gratis? :É de graça? | É grátis? ia :Computers & Internet :Computadoras & Internet :Ordinateurs & Internet :Computer & Internet :Computadores & Internet ia :Do you have a computer? :Tienes computadora? :Avez-vous un ordinateur? :Ha un computer? (formal)/Hai un computer? (informal) :Você tem um computador? ia :The hard drive is full :El disco duro esta lleno :Le disque dur est plein :L'hard disk è pieno :O disco rígido está cheio ia :Do you have a modem? :Tienes módem? :Avez-vous un modem? :Ha un modem? :Você tem um modem? ia :Do you have an internet connection? :Tienes conección a internet? :Avez-vous une connexion internet? :Può connettersi a internet? / Ha una connessione a internet? :Você tem acesso à internet? ia :Can I send an email? :Puedo enviar un correo electrónico? :Puis-je envoyer un e-mail? :Posso inviare un' e-mail? :Posso enviar um e-mail? ia :Can I read my email? :Puedo leer mi correo electrónico? :Puis-je lire mes messages? :Posso leggere la mia posta elettronica? :Posso ler meu e-mail? (br) | Posso ler o meu correio electrónico? ia :Can I print something? :Puedo imprimir algo? :Puis-je imprimer quelque-chose? :Posso stampare una cosa? :Posso imprimir uma coisa? ia :Can I scan something? :Puedo escanear algo? :Puis-je scanner quelque-chose? :Posso usare lo scanner? :Posso escanear uma coisa? (br) | Posso digitalizar uma coisa? ia :My computer crashed :Mi computadora se trabó :Mon ordinateur a planté :Il mio computer è rotto :Meu computador travou | O meu computador bloqueou (empancou -> popular) ia :You need to reboot :Necesitas reiniciar :Il faut redémarrer :Devi riavviare :Você tem que reiniciar ia :Can I install ...... ? :Puedo instalar ...? :Puis-je installer...? :Posso installare...? :Será que eu posso instalar...? ia :What's your email address? :Cuál es tu correo electrónico? :Quelle est votre adresse e-mail? :Qual è il tuo indirizzo di posta elettronica? :Qual é o seu e-mail? ia :My email adress is ...... :Mi correo electrónico es ... :Mon e-mail est... :Il mio indirizzo di posta elettronica è... :Meu e-mail é... ia :Do you have a homepage? :Tienes una página web? :Avez-vous une page web? :Ha una hompage? / Ha una pagina di benvenuto? :Você tem uma página? ia :What's the address? :Cuál es la dirección? :Quelle est l'adresse? :Qual è l'indirizzo? :Qual é o endereço? ia :Education :Educación :Education :Istruzione :Educação ia :What do you study? :Qué estudia/estudias? (formal/informal) :Qu'étudiez-vous ? :Che cosa studi? :Você estuda o quê? ia :I study ...... :Estudio ... :J'étudie.. :Studio... :Estudo... ia :law :leyes :le droit :Legge / Giurisprudenza :Direito ia :medicine :medicina :la médecine :Medicina :Medicina ia :economics :economía :l'économie :Economia :Economia ia :languages :idiomas :les langues :Lingue :Letras ia :linguistics :lingüística :la linguistique :Linguistica :Linguística ia :mathematics :matemática :les mathématiques :Matematica :Matemática ia :chemistry :química :la chimie :Chimica :Química ia :physics :física :la physique :Fisica :Física ia :informatics :informática :l'informatique :Informatica :Computação (br) | Informática ia :At what university do you study? :En qué universidad estudia/estudias? (formal/informal) :A quelle univesité étudiez-vous? :In quale università studi? :Em que universidade você estuda? ia :I study at ...... :Estudio en ... :J'étudie à :Studio a... :Estudo na... ia :I have class today :Tengo clases hoy :J'ai cours aujourd'hui :Oggi ho lezione :Tenho aula hoje ia :I am free today :Estoy disponible hoy :Je suis libre aujourd'hui :Oggi sono libero (male)/ libera (female) :Tenho o dia livre hoje ia :Are you in high-school? :Está/Estás (formal/informal) en secundaria? :Êtes-vous lycéen(ne)? :Sei alle superiori? :Você está no secundário? ia :I am in high-school :Estoy en secundaria. :Je suis lycéen(ne) :Sono alle superiori :Estou no secundário ia :I have to go to class now :Debo ir a clases ahora :Je dois aller en cours maintenant :Devo andare a lezione adesso :Tenho que ir para a aula agora ia :Emergencies :Emergencias :Urgences :Emergenze :Emergência ia :Call a doctor! :Llame/Llama (formal/informal) a un doctor! :Appellez un docteur! :Chiama un dottore! :Chame um médico! ia :Call an ambulance! :Llame/Llama (formal/informal) una ambulancia! :Appellez une ambulance! :Chiama l'ambulanza! :Chame uma ambulância! ia :Call the police! :Llame/Llama (formal/informal) a la policía! :Appellez la police! :Chiama la polizia! :Chame a polícia! ia :He can't breathe. :No puede respirar. :Il ne peut pas respirer :Non riesce a respirare :Ele não está a respirar ia :He can't move. :No puede moverse. :Il ne peut pas bouger :Non si può muovere :Ele não se consegue mexer ia :He did not stop. :No se detuvo. :Il ne s'est pas arrêté :Non si è fermato allo STOP :Ele não parou ia :He ran into me. :El se tropezó conmigo. :Il m'est rentré dedans :Mi ha tamponato :Ele atropelou-me ia :He was driving too fast. :El iba conduciendo muy rápido :Il conduisait trop vite :Stava andando molto forte :Ele estava a conduzir muito depressa ia :He has cut himself. :Se cortó. :Il s'est coupé :Si è tagliato :Ele cortou-se ia :I can't move my arm. :No puedo mover mi brazo. :Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras :Non riesco a muovere il braccio :Não consigo mexer o braço ia :I can't move my leg. :No puedo mover mi pierna. :Je ne peux pas bouger ma jambe :Non riesco a muovere la gamba :Não consigo mexer a perna ia :I've been robbed. :Me robaron. :J'ai été volé / dévalisé :Sono stato-a derubato-a :Fui assaltado ia :Stop that thief! :Detengan ese ladrón! :Au voleur! :Fermate quel ladro! :Apanha que é ladrão! ia :My passport has been stolen. :Me robaron el pasaporte. :On m'a volé mon passeport :Mi hanno rubato il passaporto :Roubaram-me o passaporte ia :My money has been stolen. :Me robaron el dinero. :On m'a volé mon argent :Mi hanno rubato il denaro :Roubaram-me o dinheiro ia :My car has been stolen. :Me robaron el auto. :On m'a volé ma voiture :Mi hanno rubato la macchina. :Roubaram-me o carro ia :There's a fire! :Hay un incendio! :Au feu! :C'è un incendio! :Há um incêndio! ia :Where is the nearest hospital? :Dónde está el hospital más cercano? :Où est l'hôpital le plus proche ? :Dov'è l'ospedale più vicino? :Onde é o hospital mais próximo? ia :Where is the nearest police station? :Dónde está la estación de policía más cercana? :Où est le poste de police le plus proche ? :Dov'è la stazione di polizia più vicina? :Onde é a esquadra mais próxima? ia :Emotions & Opinions :Emociones y Opiniones :Emotions et Opinions :Emozioni e Opinioni :Emoções e opiniões ia :Do you like it? :Le/Te (formal/informal) gusta? :Vous m'aimez? / M'aimez-vous ? :Ti piace? :Você gosta disso? ia :I like it :Me gusta :J'aime ça :Mi piace :Eu gosto disso ia :I am happy :Estoy feliz :Je suis heureux (heureuse) :Sono felice :Eu estou feliz ia :I am angry :Estoy enojado :Je suis en colère :Sono incazzato :Eu estou zangado ia :I am disappointed :Estoy decepcionado :Je suis déçu(e) :Sono scocciato :Eu estou decepcionado ia :I am content :Estoy contento :Je suis satisfait(e) :Sono contento :Eu estou contente ia :I am tired :Estoy cansado :Je suis fatigué(e) :Sono stanco :Eu estou cansado ia :I am afraid :Estoy asustado :J'ai peur :Ho paura :Eu estou com medo ia :I am warm :Tengo calor :J'ai chaud :Sto bene :Eu estou com calor ia :I am cold :Tengo frío :J'ai froid :Ho freddo :Eu estou com frio ia :I am sleepy :Tengo sueño :J'ai sommeil :Ho sonno :Eu estou com sono ia :We like it here :Nos gusta ahí :Nous nous plaisons ici :Si sta bene qui :Nós gostamos daqui ia :It's (very) interesting :(Muy) interesante :C'est (très) intéressant :E' molto interessante :É (muito) interessante ia :We find it very interesting :Nos parece muy interesante :Nous trouvons cela très intéressant :Lo troviamo molto interessante :Nós achamos isto muito interessante ia :It's (very) boring :Es (muy) aburrido :C'est (très) ennuyeux :E' (molto) noioso :É (muito) chato ia :It's beautiful :Es hermoso :C'est magnifique :E' bello :É bonito ia :He's (very) handsome :El es (muy) atractivo :Il est (très) beau :E' (molto) bello :Ele é (muito) bonito ia :She's (very) pretty :Ella es (muy) bonita :Elle est (très) jolie :E' (molto) carina :Ela é muito bonita ia :He's hot! :El está muy bien :Il est sexy! :E' un fico! :Ele é gostoso! ia :She's hot! :Ella está muy bien :Elle est sexy! :E' bona!! :Ela é gostosa! ia :He/she is very kind :Es muy amable :Il/elle est très gentil(le) :E' molto gentile :Ele/ ela é muito gentil ia :Look! :Mira! :Regardez! :Guarda! :Veja! ia :Listen! :Escucha! :Écoutez! :Ascolta! :Ouça! ia :Cool! :genial! :Super! :Figo! :Legal!/ Massa! (br) | Fixe! ia :Awesome! :Impresionante! :Génial! :Bello! :Incrível! ia :Food & Restaurant :Comida y Restaurante :Nourriture & Restaurant :Cibo e Ristorante :Alimentação & restaurantes ia :I am hungry :Tengo hambre :J'ai faim :ho fame :Eu estou com fome ia :I am thirsty :Tengo sed :J'ai soif :ho sete :Eu estou com sede ia :Shall we get something to eat? :Buscamos algo de comer? :Irons-nous manger quelque chose? :Possiamo ordinare da mangiare? :Podemos comer algo? (br) | Podemos comer alguma coisa/algo? ia :Shall we get something to drink? :Buscamos algo de beber? :Irons-nous boire quelque chose? :Possiamo ordinare da bere? :Podemos beber algo? (br) | Podemos beber alguma coisa/algo? ia :Do you have something to eat? :Tiene/Tienes (formal/informal) algo de comer? :Avez-vous quelque chose à manger? :Hai qualcosa da mangiare? :O que você tem para comer? ia :Do you have something to drink? :Tiene/Tienes (formal/informal) algo de beber? :Avez-vous quelque chose à boire? :Hai qualcosa da bere? :O que você tem para beber? ia :Do you want something to eat? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) algo de comer? :Voulez-vous manger quelque chose? :Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? :Você deseja comer alguma coisa? ia :Can I get you something to eat? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) algo de comer? :Puis-je avoir quelque-chose à boire? :Posso mangiare qualcosa? :Posso trazer algo para você comer? ia :Do you want something to drink? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) algo de beber? :Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? :Vuoi qualcosa da bere? :Você quer alguma coisa para beber? ia :I would like .... (to drink), please :Quisiera ... , por favor :Je voudrais (boire) ... , s'il vous plaît :Vorrei bere ..... :Eu gostaria de .....(para beber), por favor ia :a cup of coffee :una taza de café :une tasse de café | un café :una tazza di caffè :uma xícara de café (br) | uma chávena de café ia :a cup of tea :una taza de té :une tasse de thé | un thé :una tazza di thè :uma xícara de chá (br) | uma chávena de chá ia :a glass of beer :un tarro de cerveza :un verre de bière | une bière :una birra :uma cerveja (br) | um copo de cerveja ia :a glass of wine :un vaso de vino :un verre de vin | du vin :un bicchiere di vino :um copo de vinho ia :a glass of red wine :un vaso de vino tinto :un verre de vin rouge :un bicchiere di vino rosso :um copo de vinho tinto ia :a glass of white wine :un vaso de vino blanco :un verre de vin blanc :un bicchiere di vino bianco :um copo de vinho branco ia :a glass of orange juice :un vaso de jugo de naranja :un verre de jus d'orange | un jus d'orange :un bicchiere d'aranciata :um suco de laranja (br) | um sumo de laranja ia :a glass of apple juice :un vaso de jugo de manzana :un verre de jus de pomme | un jus de pomme :un bicchiere di succo di frutta alla mela :um suco de maçã (br) | um sumo de maçã ia :Can I get you something to drink? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) algo de beber? :Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire? :ti offro qualcosa da bere? :Posso trazer algo para você beber? ia :What would you like to drink? :Qué le gustaría/te gustaría (formal/informal) beber? :Que voudriez-vous boire? :che bevi? / che prendi? :O que você gostaria de beber? ia :What would you like to eat? :Qué le gustaría/te gustaría (formal/informal) comer? :Que voudriez-vous manger? :che mangi? / che prendi? :O que você gostaria de comer? ia :What do you recommend? :Qué recomienda/recomiendas?(formal/informal) :Que me/nous recommandez-vous? :cosa mi consigli? :O que você recomenda? ia :Can I see the menu, please? :Puedo ver el menú, por favor? :Puis-je voir le menu, s'il vous plaît? :potrei avere il menù, per favore? :Posso ver o menu/ cardápio, por favor? ia :Can I see the wine list, please? :Puedo ver la carta de vinos, por favor? :Puis-je voir la carte des vins, s'il vous plaît? :potrei avere la carta dei vini, per favore? :Posso ver a carta de vinhos, por favor? ia :I would like this, please :Me gustaría esto, por favor :Je voudrais ceci, s'il vous plaît :vorrei questo, grazie :Eu gostaria deste, por favor. ia :Would you like an appetizer? :Desea una entrada ? :Désirez-vous un apéritif ? :ti va un antipasto? :Gostaria de um aperitivo? ia :I would like an appetizer, please :Quisiera una entrada, por favor :Je voudrais un apéritif, s'il vous plaît :vorrei un antipasto, per favore :Eu gostaria de um aperitivo, por favor ia :I would like some fish, please :Quisiera algo de pescado, por favor :Je voudrais du poisson, s'il vous plaît :prendo del pesce, grazie :Eu gostaria de peixe, por favor ia :I would like some beef, please :Quisiera algo de carne, por favor :Je voudrais du bœuf, s'il vous plaît :Prendo una bistecca, grazie :Eu gostaria de carne, por favor ia :I would like some pork, please :quisiera algo de cerdo, por favor :Je voudrais du porc, s'il vous plaît :Prendo una braciola, grazie :Eu gostaria de carne de porco, por favor ia :I would like a salad, please :Quisiera una ensalada, por favor :Je voudrais une salade, s'il vous plaît :prendo un'insalata, grazie :Eu gostaria de uma salada, por favor ia :I would like some soup, please :Quisiera una sopa, por favor :Je voudrais de la soupe, s'il vous plaît :prendo la minestra, grazie :Eu gostaria de uma sopa, por favor ia :I would like something vegetarian, please :Quisiera algo vegetariano, por favor :Je voudrais quelque chose de végétarien, s'il vous plaît :prendo qualcosa di vegetariano, grazie :Eu gostaria de algo vegetariano, por favor ia :Would you like a dessert? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) postre? :Prendrez-vous un dessert? :Gradisci il dolce? :Gostaria de uma sobremesa? ia :For an appetizer, I would like ....... :como entrada, quisiera ... :Comme apéritif, je voudrais... :come antipasto vorrei... :Para aperitivo, gostaria de ... ia :For a main dish, I would like ....... :Para plato fuerte, quisiera ... :Comme plat principal, je voudrais... :come primo (piatto) prendo... :Para o prato principal, gostaria de .... ia :For dessert, I would like ....... :Para postre, quisiera ... :Comme dessert, je voudrais... :come dolce prendo... :Para sobremesa, gostaria de ... ia :Can I have this with fries/rice/potatoes? :Puedo ordenar esto con fritas/arroz/papas? :Puis-je avoir des frites/du riz/des pommes de terre avec ça? :Potrei avere un contorno di fritti / riso / patate? :Posso pedir este com batatas fritas/ arroz/ batatas? ia :Can I have this without ...... ? :Puedo ordenar esto sin ...? :Puis-je l'avoir sans...? :Posso ordinare questo ma senza.... :Posso pedir este sem ...? ia :Can I get only a small portion please? :Me puede dar sólo una porción pequeña por favor? :Pourrais-je n'en avoir qu'un peu, s'il vous plaît? :una porzione piccola, per favore! :Posso pedir uma porção pequena, por favor? ia :What salads do you have? :Qué ensaladas tiene? :Quelle salades avez-vous? :che insalate avete? :Que saladas vocês têm? (br) | Que saladas é que têm/há? ia :Nothing more, thanks :Nada más, gracias. :Ce sera tout, merci :nient'altro, grazie! :Nada mais, obrigado. (br) | Mais nada, obrigado. ia :It is to take away :Es para llevar :C'est pour emporter :è a portar via :É para viagem (br) | É para levar ia :I am a vegetarian :Soy vegetariano :Je suis végétarien(ne) :sono vegetariano / vegetariana :Eu sou vegetariano ia :I am vegan :Soy vegetariano :Je suis végétalien(ne) :sono vegano / vegana :Eu sou vegan (br) ia :I can't eat that :No puedo comer eso :Je ne peux pas manger ça :non posso mangiarlo / mangiarla :Eu não posso comer isto. ia :Does this contain ..... ? :Esto tiene ...? :Est-ce qu'il y a ... dedans? :questo contiene...? :Isto contém..? ia :(a lot of) salt :(mucha) sal :(beaucoup) de sel :(molto) sale :(uma porção de) sal (br) | (uma pitada de) sal ia :(a lot of) sugar :(mucha) azúcar :(beaucoup) de sucre :(molto) zucchero :(uma porção de ) açúcar ia :(a lot of) fat :(mucha) grasa :(beaucoup) de gras | de graisse :troppi grassi :(uma porção de) gordura ia :any meat :carne :de la viande :della carne :qualquer carne ia :any seafood :mariscos :des fruits de mer :dei frutti di mare :qualquer fruto do mar (br) | qualquer marisco ia :any fish :pescado :du poisson :del pesce :qualquer peixe ia :any dairy products :productos lácteos :des laitages :dei latticini :qualquer laticínio ia :I don't drink (alcohol) :No bebo (alcohol) :Je ne bois pas (d'alcool) :non bevo (alcol) :Eu não bebo (álcool) ia :I have no fork :No tengo tenedor :Je n'ai pas de fourchette :non ho la forchetta :Eu não tenho garfo ia :I have no knife :No tengo cuchillo :Je n'ai pas de couteau :non ho il coltello :Eu não tenho faca ia :I have no spoon :No tengo cuchara :Je n'ai pas de cuillère :non ho il cucchiaio :Eu não tenho colher ia :There is a glass missing :Falta un vaso :Il manque un verre :manca un bicchiere :Está faltando um copo (br) | Falta um copo ia :There is a plate missing :Falta un plato :Il manque une assiette :manca un vassoio :Está faltando um prato (br) | Falta um prato ia :This is not clean :Esto no está limpio :Ce n'est pas propre :(questo) non è pulito :Isto não está limpo ia :It's too cold :Está muy frío :C'est trop froid :è troppo freddo-a :Está muito frio ia :It's too spicy :Está muy condimentado :C'est trop épicé | relevé :è troppo piccante :Está muito temperado/apimentado ia :This is not what I ordered :Esto no es lo que ordené :Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé :(questo) non è ciò che ho ordinato :Não foi isso que eu pedi ia :There is a mistake here :Hay un error :Il y a une erreur :c'è un errore :Há um engano aqui ia :It was delicious :Estaba delicioso :C'était délicieux :era delizioso-a :Estava delicioso ia :I would like to pay, please :Quisiera pagar, por favor :Je voudrais payer, s'il vous plaît :offro io :Eu gostaria de pagar (br) | Quero pagar ia :Can I get the bill please? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) traerme la cuenta? :Puis-je avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît? :potrei avere il conto, per favore? :Pode me trazer a conta, por favor? ia :We would like to pay separately :Vamos a pagar cuentas separadas :Nous voudrions payer séparément :vorremmo conti separati :Gostaríamos de pagar em separado ia :Is everything included? :Está todo incluido? :Est-ce que tout est compris? :tutto compreso? :Está incluído? ia :Is the tip included? :Está incluida la propina? :Le pourboire est-il compris? :-- :A gorgeta está incluída? ia :Do you like to cook? :Le/Te (formal/informal) gustaría cocinar? :Aimez-vous cuisiner/faire la cuisine? :ti piace cucinare? :Você gosta de cozinhar? ia :Who will cook tonight? :Quién cocinará esta noche? :Qui va faire la cuisine ce soir? :chi cucina stasera? :Quem irá cozinhar esta noite? ia :Shall I cook tonight? :Debo cocinar esta noche? :Puis-je faire la cuisine ce soir? :devo cucinare io stasera? :Posso cozinhar esta noite? ia :What shall I make? :Qué debo preparar? :Que vais-je faire? :che faccio? :O que eu posso fazer? ia :Would you like a cup of coffee? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) una taza de café? :Voudriez-vous une tasse de café? :ti va un caffè? :Você gostaria de uma xícara de café? (br) | Quer/es uma chávena de café? ia :Would you like a cup of tea? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) una taza de té? :Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé? :ti va un thè? :Você gostaria de uma xícara de chá? (br) | Quer/es uma chávena de chá? ia :Health & Disease :Salud & Enfermedad :Santé & Maladie :Salute e malattie :Saúde & Doenças ia :I am ill :Estoy enfermo :Je suis malade :sto male :Eu estou doente. ia :I have the flu :Tengo catarro :J'ai la grippe :ho la febbre :Eu estou gripado (br) | Eu estou com gripe ia :I have a cold :Tengo un resfriado :J'ai un rhume | Je suis enrhumé(e) :ho il raffreddore :Eu tenho um resfriado ia :I have allergies :Tengo alregia :J'ai une allergie | Je suis allergique à... :ho l'allergia :Eu tenho alergia ia :I am a diabetic. :Soy diabético. :Je suis diabétique :sono diabetico-a :Eu sou diabetico/a ia :I am in pain. :Me duele. :Je souffre | J'ai mal :sto male :Estou sentindo dores (br) | Sinto dores ia :I am not feeling well. :No me siento bien. :Je ne me sens pas bien :non mi sento bene :Eu não estou me sentindo bem (br) | Não me sinto bem ia :I am on the pill. :Tomo la píldora. :Je prends la pillule :prendo la pillola :Eu tomo pílula (anticoncepcional) ia :I am pregnant. :Estoy embarazada. :Je suis enceinte :sono incinta :Eu estou grávida ia :I can't eat. :No puedo comer. :Je ne peux pas manger :non riesco a mangiare :Eu não consigo comer ia :I can't sleep. :No puedo dormir. :Je n'arrive pas à dormir :non riesco a dormire :Eu não consigo dormir ia :He can't breathe. :No puede respirar. :Il ne peut pas respirer :Non riesce a respirare :Ele não está a respirar ia :I don't want anything too strong. :No quiero nada muy fuerte. :Je ne veux rien de trop fort :non voglio niente che sia troppo forte :Eu não quero nada muito forte ia :I feel dizzy. :Me siento mareado. :J'ai la tête qui tourne :mi sento stordito :Estou tonto ia :I feel nauseous. :Tengo náusea. :J'ai mal au cœur :ho la nausea :Eu sinto náuseas ia :I have a broken tooth. :Tengo un diente quebrado. :J'ai une dent cassée :ho un dente rotto :Eu tenho um dente quebrado ia :I have a cough. :Tengo tos. :Je tousse :ho la tosse :Eu estou com tosse ia :I have a headache. :Me duele la cabeza. :J'ai mal à la tête :ho mal di testa :Eu estou com dor de cabeça ia :I have a stomach ache. :Me duele el estómago. :J'ai mal à l'estomac :ho mal di stomaco :Eu estou com dor de estômago ia :I have a pain in my chest. :Me duele el pecho. :J'ai une douleur dans la poitrine :ho un dolore al petto / torace :Meu peito está doendo (br) | O meu peito está a doer ia :I have an infection. :Tengo una infección :J'ai une infection :ho un'infezione :Eu tenho uma infecção ia :I have been stung :Tengo un piquete :J'ai été piqué(e) :sono stato-a punto-a :Eu fui picado ia :I have been bitten :Tengo una mordedura :J'ai été mordu(e) :sono stato-a morso-a :Eu fui mordido ia :Are you in pain? :Le/Te (formal/informal) duele? :Avez-vous mal? :stai male? :Está sentindo dores? (br) | Sente dores? ia :Does it hurt? :Duele? :Ça fait mal? :ti fa male? :Isto machuca/ dói? (br) | Isto dói? ia :Does it hurt when I do this? :Duele cuando hago esto? :Est-ce que ça fait mal lorsque je fais ceci? :ti fa male se faccio così? :Quando faço isto, dói? ia :Do you take any medication? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) tomar medicina? :Prenez-vous des médicaments? :prendi qualche medicina? :Você toma algum medicamento? ia :What's your temperature? :Cuál es su/tu (formal/informal) temperatura? :Quelle est votre température? :che temperatua (corporea)hai? :Qual é a sua temperatura? ia :Can you walk? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) caminar? :Pouvez-vous marcher? :riesci a camminare? :Você pode andar? ia :I need a wheelchair :Necesito una silla de ruedas :J'ai besoin d'un fauteuil roulant :ho bisogno di una sedia a rotelle :Preciso de uma cadeira de rodas ia :I'm in a wheelchair :Estoy en silla de ruedas :Je suis en fauteuil roulant :sto sulla sedia a rotelle :Estou numa cadeira de rodas ia :Where is the nearest pharmacy/drugstore? :Dónde está la farmacia/drogueria más cercana? :Où est la pharmacie la plus proche? :dov'è la farmacia più vicina? :Onde é a farmácia/ drograria mais próxima? (br) | Onde é a farmácia mais próxima? ia :Can I get it without a prescription? :Puedo llevarlo sin receta? :Puis-je avoir ça sans ordonnance? :posso comprarlo senza ricetta medica? :Posso obter isto sem receita médica? ia :Do you have anything for insect bites? :Tiene algo para piquetes de insectos? :Avez-vous quelque chose contre les piqûres d'insectes? :avete qualcosa per punture d'insetti? :Você tem algo para mordidas de insetos? ia :Do you have anything for a sunburn? :Tiene algo para quemaduras solares? :Avez-vous quelque chose contre les coups de soleil? :avete qualcosa per le ustioni solari? :Você tem algo para queimaduras? ia :I have a prescription from a doctor. :Tengo una receta médica. :J'ai une ordonnance :ho una ricetta medica :Eu tenho uma receita médica ia :I need something for .... :Necesito algo para ... :Il me faut quelque chose contre... :mi serve qualcosa per.... :Eu preciso de algo para... ia :How often should I take it? :Cada cuámto debo tomarlo? :Je dois le prendre tous les combien? :ogni quanto devo prenderlo-a? :Com que freqüência devo tomar isto? ia :Hobbies :Hobbies :Loisirs :hobby :Hobbies/ passatempos ia :What are your hobbies? :Cuáles son tus hobbies? :Quels sont vos loisirs? :quali sono i tuoi hobby? :Quais são os seus hobbies/ passatempos? ia :What do you do in your spare time? :Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? :Que faites-vous pendant votre temps libre? :che fai nel tempo libero? :O que você faz no seu tempo livre? ia :Do you like to read? :Te gusta leer? :Aimez-vous lire? :ti piace leggere? :Você gosta de ler? ia :I don't like to read :No me gusta leer :Je n'aime pas lire :non mi piace leggere :Eu não gosto de ler ia :I like to read :Me gusta leer :J'aime lire :mi piace leggere :Eu gosto de ler ia :I like to cook :Me gusta cocinar :J'aime cuisiner/faire la cuisine :mi piace cucinare :Eu gosto de cozinhar ia :I like to listen to music :Me gusta escuchar música :J'aime écouter de la musique :mi piace ascoltare la musica :Eu gosto de ouvir música ia :I like to play the piano :Toco el piano :J'aime jouer du piano :mi piace suonare il pianoforte :Eu gosto de tocar piano ia :I like to play the guitar :Toco la guitarra :J'aime jouer de la guitare :mi piace suonare la chitarra :Eu gosto de tocar guitarra ia :I like to sing :Me gusta cantar :J'aime chanter :mi piace cantare :Eu gosto de cantar ia :I like to play chess :Me gusta jugar ajedrez :J'aime jouer aux échecs :mi piace giocare a scacchi :Eu gosto de jogar xadrez ia :I like to go out :Me gusta salir :J'aime sortir :mi piace uscire :Eu gosto de sair ia :I like to travel :Me gusta viajar :J'aime voyager | les voyages :mi piace viaggiare :Eu gosto de viajar ia :I like to go shopping :Me gusta ir de compras :J'aime faire du shopping :mi piace fare shopping :Eu gosto de ir ao shooping (br) | Eu gosto de ir ao centro comercial ia :I like gardening :Me gusta la jardinería :J'aime jardiner :mi piace il giardinaggio :Eu gosto de jardinagem ia :I like to watch TV :Me gusta ver televisión :J'aime regarder la télé :mi piace guardare la televisione :Eu gosto de ver TV (br) | Eu gosto de ver televisão ia :I like to surf the internet :Me gusta navegar en internet :J'aime surfer sur (l')Internet :mi piace navigare in internet :Eu gosto de navegar na Internet ia :What kind of music do you like? :Quéc clase de música te gusta? :Quel genre de musique aimez-vous? :che genere di musica ti piace? :Qual tipo de música você gosta? ia :I like classical music :Me gusta la música clásica :J'aime la musique classique :mi piace la musica classica :Eu gosto de música clássica ia :I like pop music :Me gusta la música pop :J'aime la pop (musique) :mi piace il pop :Eu gosto de música pop ia :I like opera :Me gusta la ópera :J'aime l'opéra :mi piace l'opera :Eu gosto de ópera ia :I like jazz :Me gusta el jazz :J'aime le jazz :mi piace il jazz :Eu gosto de jazz ia :I like techno :Me gusta el tecno :J'aime la techno :mi piace la tecno :Eu gosto de techno ia :I like hard rock :Me gusta el rock pesado :J'aime le hard rock :mi piace il rock :Eu gosto de rock pesado ia :What are you favorite bands? :Cuáles son tus bandas favoritas? :Quels sont vos groupes favoris? :quali sono i tuoi gruppi (musicali) preferiti? :Quias são as suas bandas favoritas? ia :What do you prefer? :Qué prefieres? :Que préfèrez-vous? :quale preferisci? :O que você prefere? (br) | O que (é que você/tu) prefere/s? ia :I prefer ...... :Prefiero ... :Je préfère ... :preferisco... :Eu prefiro ... ia :Introducing eachother :Presentándose :Présentations :presentarsi :Apresentações ia :My name is ..... :Mi nombre es ... :Je m'appelle... :mi chiamo... :Meu nome é ... (br) | Chamo-me... (O meu nome é...) ia :What is your name? :Cuál es tu nombre :Comment vous appelez-vous? (formal) / Comment t'appelles-tu? (informal) :come ti chiami? :Qual é o seu nome? ia :I am ....... :Soy ... :Je suis... :sono... :Eu sou... (br) | Chamo-me (Eu sou...) ia :Who are you? :Quién eres? :Qui êtes-vous? (formal) / Qui es-tu? (informal) :chi sei? :Quem é você? ia :May I introduce you to ..... ? :Te presento a ...? :Puis-je vous présenter à... :ti posso presentare...? :Posso apresentar você a ...? (br) | Posso apresentar-te/-lo a...? ia :I will introduce you to ..... :Me presentas a ... :Je vais vous présenter à... :ti presenterò a ..... :Vou apresentar você a .... | Vou apresentar-te/-lo a...? ia :This is my wife :Ella es mi esposa :Voici/C'est ma femme :lei è mia moglie :Esta é minha esposa ia :This is my husband :El es mi esposo :Voici/C'est mon mari :lui è mio marito :Este é meu marido ia :This is my girlfriend :Ella es mi novia :Voici mon amie/ma petite amie :lei è la mia ragazza :Esta é minha namorada ia :This is my boyfriend :El es mi novio :Voici mon (petit) ami :lui è il mio ragazzo :Este é o meu namorado ia :This is my friend :El/Ella es mi amigo/amiga (he/she friend) :Voici mon ami(e) :lui è il mio amico :Este é o meu amigo ia :This is my son :El es mi hijo :Voici mon fils :questo è mio figlio :Este é o meu filho ia :This is my daughter :Ella es mi hija :Voici ma fille :questa è mia figlia :Esta é a minha filha ia :This is my mother :Ella es mi madre :Voici ma mère :questa è mia madre :Esta é a minha mãe ia :This is my father :El es mi padre :Voici mon père :questo è mio padre :Este é meu pai ia :Nice to meet you :Gusto en conocerte :Enchanté(e)/Ravi(e) de vous rencontrer :molto piacere :Prazer em conhecê-lo ia :Plans & Appointments :Planes & Citas :Projets & Rendez-vous :apputamenti :Planos & Compromissos ia :Are you free today / tomorrow / this evening ? :Está/Estás (formal/informal) libre hoy / mañana / esta noche? :Êtes-vous libre aujourd'hui / demain / ce soir? :Sei libero oggi / domani/ stasera? :Você está livre hoje/ amanhã/ esta tarde? ia :I have an appointment with ..... :Tengo una cita con ... :J'ai rendez-vous avec... :Ho un appuntamento con... :Tenho uma reunião com... ia :I have plans already :Ya tengo planes :J'ai déjà des projets :Ho già un impegno :Eu já tenho planos ia :I am going to the movies :Voy a ir al cine :Je vais au cinéma :Sto andando al cinema :Eu vou ao cinema ia :I am going to the theater :Voy a ir al teatro :Je vais au théâtre :Sto andando a teatro :Eu vou ao teatro ia :I am going to the museum :Voy a ir al museo :Je vais au musée :Sto andando al museo :Eu vou ao museu ia :Do you want to go out with me tonight? :Quiere/Quieres (formal/informal) salir conmigo esta noche? :Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir? :Ti va di uscire con me stasera? :Você quer sair comigo hoje à noite? ia :I'd love to :Me encantaría :J'adorerais :Mi piacerebbe :Eu adoraria ia :Do you have tickets? :Tienes boletos? :Avez-vous des billets? :Hai biglietti? :Você tem os ingressos? (br) | Tem/tens os bilhetes? ia :I have two tickets for ....... :Tengo boletos para ... :J'ai deux billets pour... :Ho due biglietti per... :Eu tenho dois ingressos para ... " ia :I don't like the music :No me gusta la música :Je n'aime pas la musique :Non mi piace la musica :Eu não gosto da música ia :The music is too loud :La música está demasiado fuerte :La musique est trop forte :la musica è troppo alta :A música está muito alta ia :It's too crowded here :Está demasiado lleno aquí :Il y a trop de monde ici :è troppo affollato qui :Aqui está muito cheio ia :Shall we go somewhere else? :Vamos a otro lugar? :Pourrions-nous aller ailleurs? :andiamo da qualche altra parte / altrove? :Devemos ir a mais algum lugar? ia :What movie shall we go to? :Qué película vemos? :Quel film allons-nous voir? :che film andiamo a vedere? :A qual cinema devemos ir? ia :What did you think about the movie? :Cómo te pareció la película? :Qu'avez-vous pensé du film? :che ne pensi del film? :O que achou do filme? ia :Politics :Política :Politique :politica :Política ia :I'm interested in politics :Me interesa la política :Je m'intéresse à la politique :mi interessa la politica :Eu sou interessado em política ia :I'm not interested in politics :No me interesa la política :Je ne m'intéresse pas à la politique :non mi interessa la politica :Eu não sou interessado em política ia :What do you think about the government? :Qué piensas del gobierno? :Que pensez-vous du gouvernement? :che ne pensi del governo? :O que você pensa sobre o governo? ia :What do you think about the king/queen? :Qué piensas del rey/reina? :Que pensez-vous du roi/de la reine? :che ne pensi del re / della regina? :O que você pensa sobre o rei/ a rainha? ia :What do you think about the president? :Qué piensas del presidente? :Que pensez-vous du président (de la république)? :che ne pensi del presidente? :O que você pensa sobre o presidente? ia :What do you think about the prime minister? :Qué piensas del primer ministro? :Que pensez-vous du Premier ministre? :che ne pensi del primo ministro? (presidente del consiglio) :O que você pensa sobre o primeiro ministro? ia :What do you think about freedom of speech? :Qué piensas de la libertad de expresión? :Que pensez-vous de la liberté d'expression? :che ne pensi della libertà di parola? :O que você pensa sobre a liberdade de expressão? ia :What do you think about the military? :Qué piensas del ejército? :Que pensez-vous de l'armée? :che ne pensi dell'esercito? :O que você pensa sobre os militares? ia :What do you think about democracy? :Qué piensad de la democracia? :Que pensez-vous de la démocratie? :che ne pensi della democrazia? :O que você pensa sobre a democracia? ia :What do you think about human rights? :Qué piensas de los derechos humanos? :Que pensez-vous de Droits de l'Homme? :che ne pensi dei diritti umani? :O que você pensa sobre direitos humanos? ia :What do you think about women's rights? :Qué piensas de los derechos de la mujer? :Que pensez-vous des droits de la femme? :che ne pensi dei diritti della donna? :O que você pensa sobre os direitos das mulheres? ia :What do you think about gays' rights? :Qué piensas de los derechos gay? :Que pensez-vous des droits des homosexuels? :che ne pensi dei diritti dei gay / omosessuali? :O que você pensa sobre os direitos dos homossexuais? ia :Are you a member of a political party? :Eres miembro de un partido político? :Êtes-vous membre d'un parti (politique)? :sei iscritto a un partito politico? :Você é membro de algum partido político? ia :When are the elections? :Cuándo son las elecciones? :Quand ont lieu les élections? :quando ci saranno le elezioni? :Quando são as eleições? ia :Whom did you vote for last time? :Por quién votaste la última vez? :Pour qui avez-vous voté la dernière fois? :Chi hai votato l'ultima volta? :Em quem você votou na última vez? ia :Whom will you vote for? :Por quién votarás? :Pour qui allez-vous voter? :Chi voterai? :Em quem você vai votar? ia :I am ..... :Soy ... :Je suis... :Sono :Eu sou .... ia :(a) communist :comunista :(un/une) communiste :comunista :comunista ia :(a) capitalist :capitalista :(un/une) capitaliste :capitalista :capitalista ia :(a) democrat :demócrata :(un/une) démocrate :democratico :democrata ia :(a) christian democrat :demócrata cristiano :(un/une) démocrate chrétien(ne) :democristiano :cristão-democrata ia :(a) republican :republicano :(un/une) républicain(e) :repubblicano :republicano ia :(a) leftist :izquierdista :de gauche :di sinistra :esquerdista ia :(a) nationalist :nacionalista :(un/une) nationaliste :nazionalista :nacionalista ia :(a) socialist :socialista :(un/une) socialiste :socialista :socialista ia :(a) libertarian :libertario/libertaria (masculine/feminine) :(un/une) libertaire/ultralibéral(e) :libertario :liberal ia :(a) fascist :fascista :(un/une) fasciste :fascista :fascista ia :Relationship & Family :Parentezco & Familia :Relations & Famille :famiglia e relazioni sociali :Relacionamentos e Família ia :Are you married? :Eres casado/casada? (to a man/woman) :Êtes-vous marié(e)? :sei sposato-a? :Você é casado? ia :I am married :Soy casado/casada (man/woman) :Je suis marié(e) :sono sposato-a :Eu sou casado ia :I am not married :No soy casado/casada (man/woman) :Je ne suis pas marié(e) :non sono sposato-a :Eu não sou casado ia :Do you have a boyfriend? :Tienes novio? :Avez-vous un petit-ami? :ce l'hai il ragazzo? :Você tem namorado? ia :Do you have a girlfriend? :Tienes novia? :Avez-vous une petite-amie? :ce l'hai la ragazza? :Você tem namorada? ia :I have a boyfriend :Tengo novio :J'ai un petit-ami :ho il ragazzo :Eu tenho namorado ia :I have a girlfriend :Tengo novia :J'ai une petite-amie :ho la ragazza :Eu tenho namorada ia :How old is he/she? :Cuantos años tiene? (either he or she) :Quel âge a-t-il/elle? :quanti anni ha? :Qual é a idade dele/ dela? ia :He/she is ... years old :Tiene ... años. :Il/elle a ... ans :ha.... anni :Ele/ ela tem... anos ia :What does he/she do for a living? :A qué se dedica? :Que fait-il/elle dans la vie? :di che vive? :Ele/ela trabalha em/com quê? ia :Do you have children? :Tienes hijos? :Avez-vous des enfants? :hai dei figli? / avete figli? :Você tem filhos? ia :I don't have any children :No tengo hijos :Je n'ai pas d'enfants :non ho figli :Eu não tenho filhos ia :I have one child / one son / one daughter :Tengo un niño / un hijo / una hija :J'ai un enfant / un fils / une fille :ho un figlio / una figlia :Eu tenho um filho/ uma filha ia :I have two children :Tengo dos hijos :J'ai deux enfants :ho due figli :Eu tenho dois filhos ia :I have three/four/five/six/seven children :Tengo tres/cuatro/cinco/seis/siete hijos :J'ai trois /quatre /cinq /six / sept enfants :ho tre / quattro / cinque / sei / sette figli :Eu tenho três/ quatro/ cinco/ seis/ sete filhos ia :How many siblings do you have? | How many brothers and sister do you have? :Cuantos hermanos tienes? | Cuantos hermanos y hermanas tienes? :Combien de frères et sœurs avez-vous? :quanti fratelli hai? quanti fratelli e sorelle hai? :Quantos parentes você tem?/Quantos irmãos e irmãs você tem? ia :Is your mother still alive? :Su/Tu (formal/informal) madre aún vive? :Votre mère est-elle toujours en vie? :tua madre è ancora viva? :A sua mãe ainda está viva? ia :Is your father still alive? :Su/Tu (formal/informal) padre aún vive? :Votre père est-il toujours en vie? :tuo padre è ancora vivo? :O seu pai ainda está vivo? ia :Is your grandmother still alive? :Su/Tu (formal/informal) abuela aún vive? :Votre grand-mère est-elle toujours en vie? :tua nonna è ancora viva? :A sua avó ainda está viva? ia :Is your grandfather still alive? :Su/Tu (formal/informal) abuelo aún vive? :Votre grand-père est-il toujours en vie ? :tuo nonno è ancora vivo? :O seu avô ainda está vivo? ia :Religion :Religión :Religion :religione :Religião ia :Are you religious? :Eres religioso/religiosa? (m/f) :Êtes-vous religieux? :sei religioso-a? :Você é religioso? ia :I am not religious :No soy religioso/religiosa (m/f) :Je ne suis pas religieux :non sono religioso-a :Eu não sou religioso ia :I am an atheist :Soy ateo/atea :Je suis athée :sono ateo-a :Eu sou ateu ia :I am agnostic :Soy gnóstico/gnóstica :Je suis agnostique :sono agnostico-a :Eu sou agnóstico ia :I am muslim :Soy musulmán/musulmana :Je suis musulman :sono musulmano-a :Eu sou muçulmano ia :I am jewish :Soy judío/judía :Je suis juif :sono ebreo-a :Eu sou judeu ia :I am buddhist :Soy budista :Je suis bouddhiste :sono buddista :Eu sou budista ia :I am hindu :Soy hindú :Je suis hindouiste :sono indu :Eu sou hindu ia :I am catholic :Soy católico/católica :Je suis catholique :sono cattolico-a :Eu sou católico ia :I am a christian :Soy cristiano/cristiana :Je suis chrétien(ne) :sono cristiano-a :Eu sou cristão ia :Where can I find a church? :Dónde puedo encontrar una iglesia? :Où puis-je trouver une église? :dove posso trovare una chiesa? :Onde posso encontrar uma Igreja? ia :Where can I find a mosque? :Dónde puedo encontrar una mezquita? :Où puis-je trouver une mosquée? :dove posso trovare una moschea? :Onde posso encontrar um mesquita? ia :Where can I find a synagoge? :Dónde puedo encontrar una sinagoga? :Où puis-je trouver une synagogue? :dove posso trovare una sinagoga? :Onde posso encontrar uma sinagoga? ia :Where can I find a temple? :Dónde puedo encontrar un templo? :Où puis-je trouver un temple? :dove posso trovare un tempio? :Onde posso encontrar um templo? ia :Thank God :Gracias a Dios :Dieu merci :Grazie a Dio :Graças a Deus ia :If God wants it :Si Dios así lo quiere :Si Dieu le veut :Se Dio vuole :Se Deus quiser ia :Oh my God! :Oh por Dios! :Oh, mon Dieu! :O mio Dio! :Ó, meu Deus! ia :Residence, Visiting & Accomodation :Residencia, Visita & Hospedaje :Résidence, Visites & Logement :Viaggi e alloggiamenti :Residência, visitas e acomodação ia :Where are you from? | What country are you from? :De dónde es/eres (formal/informal)? | De qué país viene/vienes (formal/informal)? :D'où venez-vous? De quel pays êtes-vous? :Da dove vieni? :De onde você é? De que país você é? ia :I am from ..... :Soy de ... :Je viens... :Vengo dal... / vengo dalla... :Eu sou (do/da).... ia :France :Francia :de France :Francia :da França ia :the United Kingdom :Reino Unido :de Grande-Bretagne :Regno Unito :do Reino Unido ia :Spain :España :d'Espagne :Spagna :da Espanha ia :Germany :Alemania :d'Allemagne :Germania :da Alemanha ia :the United States :Estados Unidos :des États-Unis :Stati Uniti :dos Estados Unidos ia :China :China :de Chine :Cina :da China ia :Brazil :Brasil :du Brésil :Brasile :do Brasil ia :Japan :Japón :du Japon :Giappone :do Japão ia :Russia :Rusia :de Russie :Russia :da Rússia ia :Canada :Canadá :du Canada :Canada :do Canadá ia :Australia :Australia :d'Australie :Australia :da Austrália ia :What nationality are you? :Qué nacionalidad tienes? :De quelle nationalité êtes-vous? :Di che nazionalità sei? :Qual a sua nacionalidade? ia :I am ..... :Soy ... :Je suis... :Sono... :Eu sou ... ia :British :Británico/Británica (m/f) :britanique :Inglese :Britânico/ Britânica ia :French :Francés/Francesa (m/f) :français(e) :Francese :Francês/ Francesa ia :German :Alemán/Alemana (m/f) :allemand(e) :Tedesco / tedesca :Alemão/ Alemã ia :American :Americano/Americana (m/f) :américain(e) :Americano / americana :Americano/ Americana ia :Chinese :Chino/China (m/f) :chinois(e) :Cinese :Chinês/ Chinesa ia :Japanese :Japonés/Japonesa (m/f) :japonais(e) :Giapponese :Japonês/ Japonesa ia :Russian :Ruso/Rusa (m/f) :russe :Russo / russa :Russo/ Russa ia :Brazilian :Brasileño/Brasileña (m/f) :brésilien(ne) :Brasiliano / brasiliana :Brasileiro/ Brasileira ia :Canadian :Canadiense (either) :canadien(ne) :Canadese :Canadense ia :Where are you from? | What city do you live in? :De dónde eres? | En qué ciudad vives? :D'où êtes-vous? Dans quelle ville vivez-vous? :Da dove vieni? / In che città vivi? :De onde é você? Em que cidade você vive? ia :I live in London/Paris/Berlin :Vivo en Londres/París/Berlín :Je vis à Londres / Paris / Berlin :Vengo da Londra / Parigi / Berlino :Eu vivo em Londres/ Paris/ Berlim ia :Is that close to ...... ? :Eso está cerca de ...? :Est-ce proche / près de... ? :E' vicino a... :É perto de ...? ia :Is that far from ....... ? :Eso está lejos de ...? :Est-ce loin de...? :E' lontano da... :É longe de ....? ia :I live close to ...... :Vivo cerca de ... :J'habite près de... :Abito vicino a... :Eu moro perto de .... ia :I live far from ...... :Vivo lejos de ... :J'habite loin de... :Abito lontano da... :Eu moro longe de ... ia :Where do you stay? :En donde te hospedas? :Où séjournez-vous? :Dove stai? :Onde você está hospedado? ia :I'm staying at Hotel ....... :Me estoy hospedando en el Hotel ... :Je séjourne à l'Hôtel... :Sto in all'hotel... :Eu estou no Hotel ... ia :How long will you be here? :Cuánto tiempo estará/estarás (formal/informal) aquí? :Combien de temps resterez-vous ici? :Quanto rimani? / Quanto resti? :Quanto tempo você ficará aqui? ia :When do you go back? :Cuándo regresa/regresas? (formal/informal) :Quand rentrez-vous? :Quando ritorni? :Quando você voltará? ia :When did you arrive? :Cuándo llegó/llegaste? (formal/informal) :Quand êtes-vous arrivé(e)? :Quando sei arrivato / arrivata? :Quando você chegou? ia :Are you here alone? :EstáEstás (formal/informal) aquí solo? :Êtes-vous seul(e) ici? :Sei da solo / sola? :Você está sozinho/ sozinha? ia :I am here alone :Estoy aquí sólo :Je suis seul(e) ici :Sono qui da solo / sola :Eu estou sozinho/ sozinha ia :I am here with my family :Estoy aquí con mi familia :Je suis ici avec ma famille :Sono qui con la mia famiglia :Eu estou com a minha família ia :Do you live here? :Vive/Vives (formal/informal) aquí? :Habitez-vous ici? :vivi qui? :Você mora aqui? ia :I'm not from here :No soy de aquí :Je ne suis pas d'ici :Io non sono di qui :Eu não sou daqui ia :Can we camp here? :Podemos acampar aquí? :Pouvons-nous camper ici? :Possiamo accamparci qui? :Podemos acampar aqui? ia :Do you have any vacancies? :Tiene/Tienes (formal/informal) vacantes? :Avez-vous des chambres libres? :Avete posti? :Há algum quarto vago? ia :Do you have room for a tent? :Tiene/Tienes (formal/informal) una habitacion? :Avez-vous des chambres à louer? :C'è spazio per una tenda? :Há espaço para uma tenda? ia :How much is it per night? :Cuánto es por noche? :Combien cela coûte-t-il pour une nuit? :Quanto viene per notte? :Quanto é por noite? ia :We want to stay one week. :Queremos quedarnos una semana. :Nous voulons rester une semaine :Vogliamo rimanere una settimana :Queremos ficar uma semana ia :Where are the showers? :Dónde están las duchas? :Où sont les douches? :Dove sono le docce? :Onde são os chuveiros? ia :Where are the toilets? :Dónde están los sanitarios? :Où sont les toilettes? :Dove sono i bagni? :Onde são os toaletes? ia :I want a single room, please :Quiero una habitación sencilla, por favor :Je voudrais une chambre pour une personne, s'il vous plaît :Vorrei una stanza singola, grazie :Gostaria de um quarto de solteiro, por favor ia :I want a room with.... :Quiero una habitación con ... :Je voudrais une chambre avec... :Voglio una stanza con... :Eu quero um quarto com ... ia :a bath :baño :une baignoire :un bagno :uma banheira ia :a shower :ducha :une douche :una doccia :um chuveiro ia :a view :vista :vue :una bella vista :vista ia :a balcony :balcón :un balcon :un balcone :uma varanda ia :an extra bed :una cama extra :un lit de plus :un letto extra :uma cama extra ia :separate beds :camas separadas :des lits jumeaux :letti separati :camas separadas ia :We want a double room, please :Queremos una habitación doble, por favor :Nous voudrions une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plaît :vogliamo una doppia, per favore :Gostaríamos de um quarto duplo, por favor ia :Is breakfast included? :Incluye el desayuno? :Le petit-déjeuner est-il compris? :è inclusa la colazione :O café da manhã está incluído? ia :When is breakfast served? :Cuándo se sirve el desayuno? :À quelle heure le petit-déjeuner est-il servi? :quando viene servita la colazione :Quando o café da manhã é servido? ia :Are there any cheaper rooms? :Hay habitaciones más baratas? :Y a-t-il des chambres moins chères? :ci sono stanze più economiche? :Há quartos mais baratos? ia :Are there any messages for me? :Hay mensajes para mi? :Y a-t-il des messages pour moi? :ci sono messaggi per me? :Há alguma mensagem para mim? ia :Can I have my key, please? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) darme mi llave, por favor? :Puis-je avoir mes clefs, s'il vous plaît? :posso avere la mia chiave, per favore? :Poderia dar-me minha chave, por favor? ia :What's my room number? :Cuál es mi número de habitación? :Quel est mon numéro de chambre? :qual è il numero della mia stanza? :Qual é o número do quarto? ia :I asked for a room with a bath/shower. :Pedí una habitación con ducha. :J'ai demandé une chambre avec bain/douche :ho chiesto una stanza con bagno/doccia :Eu pedi um quarto com banheiro/ chuveiro ia :Sex :Sexo :Sexe :Sesso :Sexo ia :Do you want to sleep with me? :Quieres acostarte conmigo? :Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? :Vuoi venire a letto con me? :Você quer dormir comigo? ia :Do you have a condom? :Tienes un condón? :As-tu des préservatifs? :Hai un preservativo? :Você tem uma camisinha? (br) | Tem/tens um preservativo (camisa-de-vénus) ia :Are you on the pill? :Tomas la píldora? :Est-ce que tu prends la pillule? :Prendi la pillola? :Você está tomando pílula anticoncepcional? ia :I won't do it without a condom :No lo haré sin un condón :Je ne veux pas le faire sans préservatif :Non lo voglio fare senza preservativo :Não quero fazer isso sem camisinh (br) | Não quero fazer isso sem preservativo (camisa-de-vénus) ia :Please be careful | Please be gentle :Por favor ten cuidado | Por favor sé gentil :Fais attention, s'il te plaît | Sois délicat, s'il te plaît :Per favore, cerca di essere delicato :Por favor, seja cuidadoso/ Por favor, vá devagar ia :Do you like this? :Te gusta esto? :Aimes-tu ça? :Ti piace? :Você gosta disto? ia :I don't like this :No me gusta esto :Je n'aime pas ça :Non mi piace :Eu não gosto disto ia :Are you single? :Eres soltero/soltera? (m/f) :Êtes-vous / es-tu célibataire? :Sei single? :Você é solteiro/ solteira? ia :Are you gay? :Eres homosexual? :Êtes-vous / Es-tu homosexuel? :Sei gay? :Você é gay/ homossexual? ia :Are you straight? :Eres heterosexual? :Êtes-vous / Es-tu hétérosexuel? :Sei etero? :Você é hétero/heterossexual? ia :Are you lesbian? :Eres lesbiana? :Êtes-vous / Es-tu lesbienne? :Sei lesbica? :Você é lésbica? ia :Are you bisexual? :Eres bisexual? :Êtes-vous / Es-tu bisexuel? :Sei bisessuale? :Você é bissexual? ia :Shopping :Compras :Achats :Shopping :Compras - Shopping ia :Can you help me? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) ayudarme? :Pouvez-vous m'aider? :Mi può aiutare? :Você pode me ajudar? ia :Can I help you? :Puedo ayudarle/ayudarte? (formal/informal) :Puis-je vous aider? :Posso aiutarla? :Posso lhe ajudar? (br) | Posso ajudá-lo/a? ia :What would you like? :Qué le/te (formal/informal) gustaría? :Que désirez-vous? :Cosa desidera? :O que você deseja? (br) | Que deseja? ia :What are you looking for? :Qué está/estás (formal/informal) buscando? :Que recherchez-vous? :Cosa sta cercando? :O que você está procurando? (br) | Que procura? ia :I'm just browsing | I'm just looking around :Sólamente estoy viendo :Je ne fais que regarder | Je jette juste un coup d'œil :Sto solo guardando :Estou só olhando (br) | Só estou a olhar ia :I like this one :Me gusta este :J'aime celui / celle-ci :Mi piace questo :Eu gosto deste ia :I like these trousers/pants :Me gustan estos pantalones :J'aime ce pantalon :Mi piacciono questi pantaloni :Eu gosto destas calças ia :I like this t-shirt :Me gusta esta playera :J'aime ce t-shirt :Mi piace questa maglietta :Eu gosto desta camiseta ia :I like this jacket :Me gusta esta chaqueta :J'aime cette veste :Mi piace questa giacca :Eu gosto dessa jaqueta ia :I like this blouse :Me gusta esta blusa :J'aime cette robe :Mi piace questa camicia :Eu gosto desta blusa ia :I like this suit :Me gusta este traje :J'aime ce costume / tailleur :Mi piace questo completo :Eu gosto deste terno (br) | Eu gosto deste fato ia :I like these glasses :Me gustan estos lentes :J'aime ces lunettes :Mi piacciono questi occhiali :Eu gosto destes óculos ia :I like these shoes :Me gustan estos zapatos :J'aime ces chaussures :Mi piacciono queste scarpe :Eu gosto destes sapatos ia :I'm looking for ...... :Busco ... :Je cherche... :Sto cercando... :Eu estou procurando ... ia :Can I try it on? :Puedo probármelo? :Puis-je l'essayer? :Posso indossarlo? :Posso vestir? ia :Can I try it? :Puedo probarlo? :Puis-je l'essayer? :Posso provarlo? :Posso experimentar? ia :Where is the fitting room? :Dónde están los vestidores? :Où est la cabine d'essayage? :Dov'è lo stanzino? :Onde é o provador? ia :It's too long :Está demasiado largo :C'est trop long :E' troppo lungo :Está muito comprido ia :It's too short :Está demasiado corto :C'est trop court :E' troppo corto :Está muito curto ia :It's too tight :Está demasiado apretado :C'est trop serré :E' troppo stretto :Está muito apertado. ia :It's too loose :Está demasiado flojo :C'est trop large :E' troppo largo :Está muito largo. ia :It doesn't fit :No me queda :Ça ne va pas :Non mi va bene :Não serve. ia :It fits quite well :Me queda muy bien :Ça va assez bien :Mi va bene :Serviu muito bem ia :What size are you? :Qué talla es/eres? (formal/informal) :Quelle taille / pointure faites-vous? :Che taglia hai? :Qual é o seu tamanho? ia :I am size ... :Soy talla ... :Je fais un... :Ho la... :Eu sou tamanho ... (br) | (A minha medida) é... ia :I don't understand these sizes :No entiendo estas tallas :Je ne comprends pas ces tailles / pointures :Non capisco queste taglie... :Eu não compreendo estes tamanhos ia :Do you have a larger one? :Tiene uno más grande? :Avez-vous la taille / pointure au-dessus? :Ne hai una più grande? :Você quer um maior? ia :Do you have a smaller one? :Tiene uno más pequeño? :Avez-vous la taille / pointure au-dessous? :Ne hai una più piccola? :Você quer um menor? ia :I like the color :Me gusta el color :J'aime cette couleur :Mi piace il colore :Eu gostei da cor ia :I don't like the color :No me gusta el color :Je n'aime pas cette couleur :Non mi piace il colore :Eu não gostei da cor ia :Do you have this in red/blue/yellow/green/purple/pink? :Tiene este en rojo/azul/amarillo/verde/morado/rosado? :L'avez-vous en rouge/bleu/jaune/vert/violet/rose ? :Ce l'hai rosso/blu/giallo/verde/viola/rosa? :Você tem este em vermelho/ azul/ amarelo/ verde/ roxo/ rosa? ia :Do you have a cheaper one? :Tiene uno más barato? :En avez-vous de moins chèr(e)s ? :Ne hai di più economici? :Você tem algo mais barato? ia :What is this made of? :De qué está hecho? :En quoi est-ce (fait)? :Di che cosa è fatto? :De que isto é feito? (br) ia :Can you repair this? :Puede reparar esto? :Pouvez-vous réparer ceci? :Mi può riparare questo? :Pode consertar isto? ia :Sightseeing :Turismo :Tourisme:Vistas Panorâmicas ia :Can I take pictures? :Puedo tomar fotografías? :Puis-je prendre des photos? :Posso fare foto? :Posso tirar fotos? ia :You can't take pictures here :No puede/puedes (formal/informal) tomar fotografías aquí :Vous pouvez prendre des photos ici :Non puoi fare foto qui :Aqui, você pode tirar fotos ia :Are there any boat trips on the lake? :Hay paseos en bote por el lago? :Y a-t-il des excursions en bateau sur le lac? :Ci sono gite in barca sul lago? :Há passeios de barco no lago? ia :Are there any boat trips on the river? :Hay paseos en bote por el río? :Y a-t-il des excursions en bateau sur le fleuve / la rivière? :Ci sono gite in barca sul fiume? :Há passeios de barco no rio? ia :Are there any guided tours? :Hay tours guiados? :Y a-t-il des visites guidées? :Ci sono giri turistici guidati? :Há passeios com guia? ia :How long does the tour take? :Cuánto tarda el tour? :Combien de temps dure-t-elle? :Quanto dura il giro? :Quanto tempo dura o passeio? ia :Are there any good night clubs? :Hay buenos clubs nocturnos? :Y a-t-il de bonnes boîtes de nuit? :Ci sono dei locali interessanti? :Há alguma boa boate/ casa noturna? ia :Are there any local festivals? :Hay algún festival local? :Y a-t-il des fêtes locales? :Ci sono sagre locali? :Há algum festival local? ia :I'd like to visit the cathedral. :Me gustaría visitar la catedral :J'aimerais visiter la cathédrale :Vorrei visitare la cattedrale :Eu gostaria de visitar a catedral ia :I'd like to visit the church. :Me gustaría visitar la iglesia :J'aimerais visiter l'église :Vorrei visitare la chiesa :Eu gostaria de visitar a igreja ia :I'd like to visit the mosque. :Me gustaría visitar la mezquita :J'aimerais visiter la mosquée :Vorrei visitare la moschea :Eu gostaria de visitar a mesquita ia :I'd like to visit the temple. :Me gustaría visitar el templo :J'aimerais visiter le temple :Vorrei visitare il tempio :Eu gostaria de visitar o templo ia :Is there a discount for children? :Hay descuento para niños? :Y a-t-il un tarif réduit pour les enfants? :C'è uno sconto per i bambini? :Há desconto para crianças? ia :Is there a discount for groups? :Hay descuento en grupo? :Y a-t-il un tarif de groupe? :C'è uno sconto per i gruppi? :Há desconto para grupos? ia :Is there a discount for elderly? :Hay descuento para personas mayores? :Y a-t-il un tarif réduit pour les personnes âgées? :C'è uno sconto per gli anziani? :Há desconto para idosos? ia :Is there a discount for students? :Hay descuento para estudiantes? :Y a-t-il un tarif étudiant? :C'è uno sconto per gli studenti? :Há desconto para estudantes? ia :What hours are you open? :A qué horas está abierto? :Quels sont vos horaires d'ouverture? :Quando siete aperti? :Em que horas está aberto? (br) | A que horas está aberto? ia :What time do you close? :A qué hora cierra? :À quelle heure fermez-vous? :A che ora chiudete? :A que horas vocês fecham? ia :What time do you open? :A qué hora abre? :À quelle heure ouvrez-vous? :A che ora aprite? :A que horas vocês abrem? ia :What time does the show begin? :A qué hora empieza el show? :À quelle heure le spectacle commence-t-il? :A che ora inizia lo spettacolo? :A que horas começa o show ? ia :When was it built? :Cuándo fue construido? :Quand a-t-il (elle) été contruit(e)? :Quando è stato costruito? :Quando foi construído? ia :Who built this? :Quién construyó esto? :Qui l'a construit(e)? :Chi l'ha costruito? :Quem construiu este? ia :How high is that mountain? :Qué altura tiene esa montaña? :Quelle est l'altitude de la montagne? :Quando è alta la montagna? :Qual é a altura desta montanha? ia :What is the name of that animal? :Cómo se llama ese animal? :Quel est le nom de cet animal? :Come si chiama quell'animale? :Qual é o nome deste animal? ia :What is the name of that bird? :Cómo se llama esa ave? :Quel est le nom de cet oiseau? :Come si chiama quell'uccello? :Qual é o nome daquele pássaro? ia :What is the name of that flower? :Cómo se llama esa flor? :Quel est le nom de cette fleur? :Come si chiama quel fiore? :Qual é o nome desta flor? ia :What is the name of that tree? :Cómo se llama ese árbol? :Quel est le nom de cet arbre? :Come si chiama quell'albero? :Qual é o nome desta árvore? ia :What is the name of that building? :Cómo se llama ese edificio? :Quel est le nom de cet édifice? :Come si chiama quell'edificio? :Qual é o nome daquele edifício? ia :What is the name of that mountain? :Cómo se llama esa montaña? :Quel est le nom de cette montagne? :Come si chiama quella montagna? :Qual é o nome daquela montanha? ia :What is the name of that river? :Cómo se llama ese río? :Quel est le nom de ce fleuve/cette rivière ? :Come si chiama quel fiume? :Qual é o nome daquele rio? ia :Smoking :Fumar :Tabac :Fumo :Fumando ia :Smoking is bad for your health :Fumar es malo para su salud:Fumare fa male alla salute :Fumar faz mal a saúde ia :Do you mind if I smoke? :Le/Te (formal/informal) molesta si fumo? :Cela vous dérange-t-il si je fume? :Ti dispiace se fumo? :Você se importa se eu fumar? (br) | Importa-se que eu fume? ia :Do you have a light? :Tienes fuego? :Avez-vous du feu? :Hai da accendere? :Você tem fogo? ia :Can I have a cigarete? :Puedo tomar un cigarrillo? :Pourrais-je avoir une cigarette? :Posso avere una sigaretta? :Poderia dar-me um cigarro? ia :Is this a non-smoking section? :Es ésta un área de No Fumar? :Est-ce un coin non-fumeu? :E'un reparto non-fumatori? :Esta seção é para não fumantes ia :May I have an ashtray? :Me permite un cenicero? :Pourrais-je avoir un cendrier? :Posso avere un posacenere? :Poderia dar-me um cinzeiro? ia :Sports :Deportes :Sports :Sport :Esportes ia :Are there any dangerous currents? :Hay corrientes peligrosas? :Y a-t-il des courants dangereux? :Ci sono correnti pericolose? :Há correntes perigosas? ia :Are there any interesting walks nearby? :Hay paseos interesantes cerca? :Y a-t-il des promenades intéressantes à faire par ici? :Ci sono passeggiate interessanti qui in giro? :Há alguma caminhada interessante por perto? ia :Are there any ski lifts? :Hay elevadores para ski? :Y a-t-il des remontées mécaniques? :Ci sono gli ski lift? :Há alguma montanha de ski? ia :Where is the nearest golf course? :Dónde está el campo de golf más cercano? :Où se trouve le terrain de golf le plus proche? :Dov'è il più vicino campo da golf? :Onde é o campo de golfe mais próximo? ia :Where is the public swimming pool? :Dónde está la piscina pública? :Où se trouve la piscine publique la plus proche? :Dov'è la piscina comunale? :Onde é a piscina pública? ia :Can I go fishing here? :Puedo pescar aquí? :Puis-je pêcher ici? :Posso pescare qui? :Eu posso pescar aqui? ia :Can I go swimming here? :Puedo nadar aquí? :Puis-je nager ici? :Posso nuotare qui? :Eu posso nadar aqui? ia :Can I rent ..... ? :Puedo rentar ... ? :Puis-je louer... :Posso affittare... :Eu posso alugar...? ia :a baseball bat :un bate de base ball :une batte de baseball :una mazza da baseball :um taco de baseball ia :a football :un balón de foot ball :un ballon de foot(ball) :un pallone :uma bola de futebol ia :a pair of skis :un par de eskis :une paire de skis :un paio di sci :um par de skis. ia :a tennis racket :una raqueta de tenis :une raquette de tennis :una racchetta da tennis :um raquete de tênis ia :a boat :un bote :un bateau/une barque :una barca :um barco ia :a towel :una toalla :une serviette de bain :un asciugamano :uma toalha ia :Can I take lessons? :Puedo tomar lecciones? :Puis-je prendre des leçons? :Posso prendere lezioni? :Eu posso ter aulas? ia :I want to see a soccer match :Quiero ver un partido de foot ball :Je voudrais voir un match de foot(ball) :Vorrei vedere una partita di calcio :Eu quero ver uma partida de futebol ia :Do you play .... ? :Juegas ... ? :Jouez-vous...? :Giochi a... :Você joga....? ia :American football :foot ball americano :au football américain :football americano :Futebol americano ia :soccer :foot ball :au foot(ball) :calcio :futebol ia :golf :golf :au golf :golf :golfe ia :tennis :tenis :au tennis :tennis :tênis ia :baseball :base ball :au baseball :baseball :baseball ia :basketball :basket ball :au basket(ball) :basket / pallacanestro :basquete ia :Time :Tiempo :Temps :ora :Tempo ia :What day is it today? :Qué día es hoy? :Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui? :che giorno è oggi? :Que dia é hoje? ia :It's ...... :Es ... :Nous sommes... :Oggi è... :É...... ia :What day was is yesterday? :Qué día fue ayer? :Quel jour étions-nous hier? :Che giorno era ieri? :Que dia foi ontem? ia :Yesterday was ..... :Ayer fue ... :Hier, nous étions... :Ieri era... :Ontem foi.... ia :What day is it tomorrow? :Qué día es mañana? :Quel jour serons-nous demain? :Che giorno è domani? :Que dia será amanhã? ia :Tomorrow will be ..... :Mañana será ... :Demain, nous serons... :Domani è... :Amanhã será..... ia :Monday :Lunes :lundi :Lunedì :Segunda-feira ia :Tuesday :Martes :mardi :Martedì :Terça-feira ia :Wednesday :Miércoles :mercredi :Mercoledì :Quarta-feira ia :Thursday :Jueves :jeudi :Giovedì :Quinta-feira ia :Friday :Viernes :vendredi :Venerdì :Sexta-feira ia :Saturday :Sábado :samedi :Sabato :Sábado ia :Sunday :Domingo :dimanche :Domenica :Domingo ia :What's the month? | What month is it? :En qué mes estamos? :Quel mois sommes-nous? :Che mese è? :Qual é o mês? ia :This month is ..... :Estamos en el mes de ... :Nous sommes en... :Il mese è... :Este mês é ia :Last month was ... :El mes pasado fue ... :Le mois dernier, nous étions en... :Il mese scorso era... :Mês passado foi ia :Next month will be ... :El próximo mes será ... :Le mois prochain, nous serons en... :Il prossimo mese è... :Próximo mês será.... ia :January :Enero :janvier :Gennaio :Janeiro ia :February :Febrero :février :Febbraio :Fevereiro ia :March :Marzo :mars :Marzo :Março ia :April :Abril :avril :Aprile :Abril ia :May :Mayo :mai :Maggio :Maio ia :June :Junio :juin :Giugno :Junho ia :July :Julio :juillet :Luglio :Julho ia :August :Agosto :août :Agosto :Agosto ia :September :Septiembre :septembre :Settembre :Setembro ia :October :Octubre :octobre :Ottobre :Outubro ia :November :Noviembre :novembre :Novembre :Novembro ia :December :Diciembre :décembre :Dicembre :Dezembro ia :What time is it? :Qué hora es? :Quelle heure est-il? :Che ore sono? :Que horas são? ia :It's eight o'clock :Son las ocho en punto :Il est huit heures :Sono le 8 :São oito horas. ia :It's half past eight | It's eight thirty :Son las ocho y media :Il est huit heure et demie | Il est huit heures trente :Sono le otto e mezza / otto e trenta :São oito e meia/ São oito e trinta. ia :It's a quarter past eight | | It's eight fifteen :Son las ocho y cuarto | Son las ocho y quince :Il est huit heures et quart | Il est huit heures quinze :Sono le otto e un quarto :São oito e quinze ia :It's a quarter to nine | It's eight forty-five :Son las nueve menos cuarto | Son las ocho cuarenta y cinco :Il est neuf heures moins le quart | Il est huit heures quarante-cinq :Sono le otto e tre quarti :São quinze para as nove/ São oito e quarenta e cinco. ia :It's ten past eight | It's eight ten :Son las ocho y diez :Il est huit heures dix :Sono le otto e dieci :São oito e dez. ia :It's twenty past eight | It's eight twenty :Son las ocho y veinte :Il est huit heures vingt :Sono le otto e venti :São oito e vinte. ia :It's twenty to eight | It's seven forty :Son las ocho menos veinte | Son las siete y cuarenta :Il est huit heures moins vingt | Il est sept heures quarante :Sono le sette e quaranta :São vinte para as oito/ sete e quarenta. ia :It's ten to eight | It's seven fifty :Son las ocho menos diez | Son las siete y cincuenta :Il est huit heures moins dix | Il est sept heures cinquante :Sono le otto meno dieci :São dez para as oito/ sete e cinqüenta. ia :What's the date? :Qué fecha es hoy? :Quelle date sommes-nous? :Che giorno è oggi? :Qual é a data? ia :It's the 15th of December, 1982 :Es 15 de Diciembre de 1982 :Nous sommes le 15 décembre 1982 :Il 15 dicembre 1982 :É quinze de Dezembro de 1982 ia :When can I come? :Cuándo puedo venir? :Quand puis-je venir? :Quando posso arrivare? :Posso ir? ia :When will you visit me? :Cuándo me visitarás? :Quand viendrez-vous me voir? :Quando vieni a trovarmi? :Quando você vai me visitar? ia :I will visit you this morning :Te visitaré esta mañana :Je viendrai vous voir ce matin :Verrò stamattina :Eu vou o/a visitar essa manhã ia :I will visit you in the morning :Te visitaré en la mañana :Je viendrai vous voir dans la matinée :Verrò nella mattinata :Eu vou visitá-lo/la pela manhã. ia :I will visit you this evening :Te visitaré esta noche :Je viendrai vous voir ce soir :Verrò stasera :Eu vou visitá-lo/la essa tarde ia :I will visit you in the evening :Te visitaré en la noche :Je viendrai vous voir dans la soirée :Verrò in serata :Eu vou visitá-lo/la pela tarde. ia :I will visit you this week :Te visitaré esta semana :Je viendrai vous voir cette semaine :Verrò questa settimana :Eu vou visitá-lo/la essa semana. ia :I will visit you this weekend :Te visitaré este fin de semana :Je viendrai vous voir ce week-end :Verrò questo weekend :Eu vou visitá-lo/la esse final de semana. ia :I will visit you in the weekend :Te visitaré el fin de semana :Je viendrai vous voir durant le week-end :Verrè nel weekend :Eu vou visitá-lo/la no final de semana. ia :I will visit you at noon :Te visitaré al mediodia :Je viendrai vous voir à midi :Verrò a mezzogiorno :Eu vou visitá-lo/la ao meio-dia ia :I will visit you in two hours :Te visitaré en dos horas :Je viendrai vous voir dans deux heures :Sarò da te tra due ore :Eu vou visitá-lo/la em duas horas. ia :I will visit you at half past ten :Te visitaré a las diez y media :Je viendrai vous voir à dix heures et demie :Verrò alle dieci e mezza :Eu vou visitá-lo/la às dez e meia ia :I will visit you after half past ten :Te visitaré después de las diez y media :Je viendrai vous voir après dix heures et demie :Verrò dopo le dieci e mezza :Eu vou visitá-lo/la após as dez e meia. ia :I will visit you before half past ten :Te visitaré antes de las diez y media :Je viendrai vous voir avant dix heures et demie :Verrò prima delle dieci e trenta :Eu vou visitá-lo/la antes das dez e meia. ia :I will visit you between half past ten and eleven o'clock :Te visitaré entre las diez y media y las once en punto :Je viendrai vous voir entre huit heures et demie et onze heures :Verrò tra le dieci e mezza e le undici :Eu vou visitá-lo/la entre as dez e meia e as onze horas. ia :I will visit you from half past ten to eleven o'clock :Te visitaré de diez y media a once en punto :Je viendrai vous voir de dix heures et demie à onze heures :Starò da te dalle dieci e mezza fino alle undici :Eu vou visitá-lo/la das dez e meia às onze horas. ia :I will visit you in spring :Te visitaré en la primavera :Je viendrai vous voir au printemps :Verrò in primavera :Eu vou visitá-lo/la na primavera ia :I will visit you in summer :Te visitaré en el verano :Je viendrai vous voir en/cet été :Verrò in estate :Eu vou visitá-lo/la no verão. ia :I will visit you in autumn :Te visitaré en otoño :Je viendrai vous voir en/cet automne :Verrò in autunno :Eu vou visitá-lo/la no outono. ia :I will visit you in winter :Te visitaré en invierno :Je viendrai vous voir en/cet hiver :Verrò in inverno :Eu vou visitá-lo/la no inverno. ia :I will visit you on December 15 :Te visitaré el 15 de Diciembre :Je viendrai vous voir le 15 décembre :Verrò il 15 dicembre :Eu vou visitá-lo/la no dia 15 de dezembro. ia :How long can you stay with me? :Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar conmigo? :Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester avec moi? :Quanto tempo puoi stare da me? :Quanto tempo pode ficar comigo? ia :I can stay two hours :Me puedo quedar dos horas :Je peux rester deux heures :Posso stare due ore :Posso ficar duas horas. ia :I will visit you for two hours :Te visitaré dos horas :Je viendrai vous voir pendant deux heures :Starò da te due ore :Eu vou visitá-lo/la por duas horas. ia :You are too late :Vienes muy tarde :Vous êtes en retard :Sei in ritardo :Você está atrasado demais. ia :You are just in time :Vienes justo a tiempo :Vous êtes (juste) à l'heure :Sei giusto in tempo / sei puntuale :Você chegou bem na hora. ia :You are too early :Vienes muy temprano :Vous êtes en avance :Sei in anticipo :Você chegou cedo demais. ia :What season is it? :En qué estación estamos? :En quelle saison sommes-nous? :In che stagione siamo? :Que estação estamos? ia :I don't have time :No tengo tiempo :Je n'ai pas le temps :Non ho tempo :Não tenho tempo. ia :Please wait a minute :Espera un minuto por favor :Attendez une minute, s'il vous plaît :Aspetta un minuto per favore :Por favor, espere um minuto. ia :I will be there in five minutes :Estaré ahí en cinco minutos :Je reviens dans cinq minutes :Sono lì tra cinque minuti :Estaremos aí em cinco minutos. ia :Transportation :Transporte :Transports :Trasporti :Transportes ia :Do you have a car? :Tienes automóvil? :Avez-vous une voiture? :Hai una macchina? :Você tem carro? ia :I have a car :Tengo automóvil :J'ai une voiture :Ho una macchina :Eu tenho carro ia :I don't have a car :No tengo automóvil :Je n'ai pas de voiture :Non ho una macchina :Eu não tenho carro ia :Shall we take your car or mine? :Llevamos mi automóvil o el suyo/tuyo? (formal/informal) :Prendrons-nous votre voiture ou la mienne? :Andiamo con la tua o con la mia? :Devemos ir no seu carro ou no meu? ia :Do you have a driver's license? :Tienes licencia de conducir? :Avez-vous le permis (de conduire)? :Hai la patente? :Você tem carteira de motorista? ia :I don't have a driver's license :No tengo licencia de conducir :Je n'ai pas le permis (de conduire) :Non ho la patente :Eu não tenho carteira de motorista ia :When did you arrive? :Cuándo llegó/llegaste? (formal/informal) :Quand êtes-vous arrivé(e)? :Quando sei arrivato / arrivata? :Quando você chegou? (br) | Quando chegou/chegaste? ia :When do we depart? :Cuándo partiremos? :Quand partons-nous? :Quando te ne vai? :Quando nós vamos partir? (br) | Quando partimos? ia :Where are we going to? :Hacia dónde vamos? :Où allons-nous? :Dove andiamo? :Aonde estamos indo? (br) | Onde vamos? ia :Where are you going to? :Hacia dónde vas? :Où allez-vous? :Dove vai? :Aonde está indo? (br) | Onde vai/s? ia :Where are you coming from? :De dónde vienes? :D'où venez-vous? :Da dove vieni? :De onde você está vindo?/ veio ia :Do I have to change buses? :Debo transbordar bus? :Dois-je changer de bus? :Devo cambiare autobus? :Eu tenho que mudar de ônibus? (br) | Tenho que mudar de autocarro ia :Where are the buses? :Dónde están los buses? :Où se trouvent les bus? :Dove sono gli autobus? :Onde estão os ônibus? (br) | ia :Where is the bus stop? :Dónde está la parada de bus? :Où se trouve l'arrêt de bus? :Dov'è la fermata degli autobus? :Onde é a parada de ônibus? (br) | ia :Can you tell me when to get off? :Puede/Puedes (formal/informal) decirme cuándo bajarme? :Pouvez-vous me dire quand je dois descendre? :Puoi dirmi quando devo scendere? :Você poderia me avisar quando devo descer? ia :Does this bus go to ..... ? :Este bus va hacia ... ? :Ce bus va-t-il à...? :L'autobus va a... :Esse ônibus vai para....? (br) | ia :Where is the airport? :Dónde está el aeropuerto? :Où se trouve l'aéroport? :Dov'è l'aeroporto? :Onde é o aeroporto? ia :When does the plane leave? :Cuándo parte el avión? :Quand l'avion part-il? :Quando parte l'aereo? :Quando parte o avião? ia :When does the plane arrive? :Cuándo llega el avión? :Quand l'avion arrive-t-il? :Quando arriva l'aereo? :Quando chega o avião? ia :How long is the flight? :Cuánto tarda el vuelo? :Combien de temps le voyage dure-t-il? :Quando dura il volo? :Qual é a duração do vôo? ia :At what time do I have to check in? :A qué hora debo registrarme? :A quelle heure dois-je me faire enregistrer? :A che ora si fa in check-in? :A que horas devemos embarcar? ia :Can I see your passport, please? :Puedo ver su pasaporte, por favor? :Puis-je voir votre passeport, je vous en prie? :Posso vedere il passaporto per favore? :Poderia ver seu passaporte, por favor? ia :Here is my passport :Acá tiene mi pasaporte :Voici mon passeport :Ecco il mio passaporto :Aqui está meu passaporte. ia :Can I take this with me? :Puedo llevarme esto? :Puis-je prendre cela avec moi? :Posso tenerlo? :Posso levar isso comigo? ia :Where can I collect my luggage? :Dónde puedo recoger mi equipaje? :Où puis-je récupérer mes bagages? :Dove posso prendere il mio bagaglio? :Posso pegar minha bagagem? ia :I can't find my luggage :No encuentro mi equipaje :Où puis-je trouver mes bagages? :Non trovo il mio bagaglio :Não encontro minha bagagem ia :Can you help me with my luggage? :Puede ayudarme con mi equipaje? :Pouvez-vous m'aider pour mes bagages? :Può (puoi) aiutarmi con il mio bagaglio? :Poderia me ajudar com minha bagagem? ia :I think that is my seat :Creo que ese es mi asiento :Je pense que c'est ma place :Credo che questo sia il mio posto :Acho que esse é meu assento. ia :Is this seat taken? :Está ocupado este asiento? :Cette place est-elle occupée? :Questo posto è occupato? :Este lugar está ocupado? ia :Where is the railway station? :Dónde está la estación del tren? :Où se trouve la gare? :Dov'è la stazione dei treni? :Onde é a estação de trens? (br) | Onde é a estação dos comboios? ia :Do I have to change trains? :Debo transbordar de tren? :Dois-je changer de train? :Devo cambiare treno? :Tenho de trocar de trens? Tenho de fazer baldeação? (br) | ia :Does this train stop in ..... :Este tren para en ... ? :Ce train s'arrête-t-il à... :Questo treno ferma a... :Este trem para em ...? (br) | ia :Does this train go to ..... ? :Va este tren hacia ... ? :Ce train va-t-il à...? :Questo treno va a... :Este trem vai para...? (br) | ia :How long does the train stop here? :Cuánto tiempo para el tren aquí? :Combien de temps le train s'arrête-t-il ici ? :Quanto si ferma il treno? :Por quanto tempo este trem para aqui? (br) | ia :What station is this? :Qué estación es ésta? :À quelle gare sommes-nous? :Che stazione è questa? :Que estação é esta? ia :When is the next train? :Cuándo sale el próximo tren? :À quelle heure est le prochain train? :Quando è il prossimo treno? :Quando é o proximo trem? (br) | ia :When is the last train? :Cuándo sale el último tren? :À quelle heure part le dernier train? :Quando è passato l'ultimo treno? :Quando é o último trem? (br) | ia :Where can I get a taxi? :Dónde puedo tomar un taxi? :Où puis-je trouver un taxi? :Dove posso prendere un taxi? :Onde posso pegar um taxi? ia :Is there a car park nearby? :Hay un aparcamiento cerca? :Y a-t-il un parking près d'ici? :Dov'è il più vicino parcheggio? :Onde é o estacionamento mais próximo? ia :May I park here? :Puedo aparcar aquí? :Puis-je me garer ici? :Posso parcheggiare qui? :Posso estacionar aqui? ia :How long can I park here? :Cuánto tiempo puedo aparcar aqui? :Combien de temps puis-je stationner ici? :Quanto posso lasciare qui l'auto? :Por quanto tempo posso estacionar aqui? ia :Where can I park? :Dónde puedo aparcar? :Où puis-je me garer? :Dove posso parcheggiare? :Onde posso estacionar? ia :My car has broken down. :Mi automóvil se ha descompuesto. :Ma voiture est tombée en panne :La mia auto è in panne :Meu carro quebrou (br) | O meu carro avariou ia :My car will not start. :Mi automóvil no arranca. :Ma voiture ne démarre pas :La mia auto non parte :Meu carro não dá a partida (br) | O meu carro não arranca ia :Where is the nearest gas station? :Dónde está la gasolinera más cercana? :Où se trouve la station-service la plus proche? :Dov'è il distributore più vicino :Onde é o posto de gasolina mais perto? ia :Where is the nearest garage? :Adonde es el garage el mas cerca? :Où se trouve le garage le plus proche? :Qual è l'autorimessa più vicina? :Onde é a garagem mais perto? ia :I have a flat tire. :Tengo una llanta pinchada. :J'ai un pneu à plat :Ho una gomma a terra :Eu tenho um pneu furado ia :I'm out of fuel :No tengo gasolina :Je n'ai plus d'essence :Sono a secco :Estou sem combustível ia :Can I see your driver's license please? :Puedo ver su licencia de conducir? :Puis-je voir votre permis de conduire, s'il vous plaît? :Posso vedere la tua patente per favore? :Posso ver sua licença de motorista, por favor? ia :Here is my driver's license. :Acá tiene mi licencia de conducir. :Voici mon permis de conduire :Ecco la mia patente :Aqui está a minha licença de motorista ia :How far is the next village? :Qué tan lejos está el siguiente pueblo? :À combien se trouve le prochain village? :Quando lontano è il paese? :Qual a distancia até a próxima vila? ia :How long does it take by car? :Cuánto tiempo lleva en automóvil? :Combien de temps cela prend-il en voiture? :Quanto ci vuole in auto? :Quanto demora de carro? ia :How long does it take on foot? :Cuánto tiempo lleva a pie? :Combien de temps cela prend-il à pied? :Quanto ci vuole a piedi? :Quanto demora a pé? ia :I would like to rent a car for a week / for three days. :Quisiera alquilar un automóvil por una semana / tres días. :Je voudrais louer une voiture pour une semaine / trois jours :Vorrei affittare un'auto per una settimana / per tre giorni :Eu gostaria de alugar um carro por uma semana/ por três dias ia :Weather :Clima :Le temps qu'il fait :Tempo :Clima ia :What's the weather going to be like tomorrow? :Cómo estará el clima mañana? :Quel temps fera-t-il demain? :Che tempo fa domani? :Qual a previsão do tempo para amanhã? ia :What's the weather like usually? :Cómo es el clima usualmente? :Quel temps fait-il en général? :Com'è il tempo di solito? :Como é o tempo normamlmente? ia :It's going to rain tomorrow :Mañana lloverá :Il va pleuvoir, demain :Domani piove :Choverá amanhã ia :It's raining :Está lloviendo :Il pleut :Sta piovendo :Está chovendo (br) | Chove ia :It's snowing :Está nevando :Il neige :Sta nevicando :Está nevando (br) | Neva ia :It's sunny :Está soleado :Il fait du soleil :C'è il sole :Está sol ia :It's cloudy :Está nublado :C'est nuageux / Il y a des nuages :E' nuvoloso :Está nublado (br) | Está enevoado ia :It's warm outside :Hace calor afuera :Il fait chaud dehors :Fuori fa caldo :Está calor aqui dentro ia :It's cold outside :Hace frío afuera :Il fait froid dehors :Fuori fa freddo :Está frio lá fora ia :What awful weather! :Qué tiempo más horrible! :Quel temps affreux! :Che strano tempo :Que tempo horrível! ia :What a lovely day! :Qué día tan hermoso! :Quelle magnifique journée! :Che bella giornata :Que dia maravilhoso! ia :Nice day, isn't it? :Bonito día, no? :Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? :Bella giornata, vero? :Lindo dia, não está? ia :Is it always this hot? :Siempre hace este calor? :Fait-il toujours aussi chaud? :Fa sempre così caldo? :Está sempre assim tão quente? ia :Is it always this cold? :Siempre hace este frío? :Fait-il toujours aussi froid? :Fa sempre così freddo? :Está sempre assim tão frio? ia :Is it always this rainy? :Siempre es así de lluvioso? :Pleut-il toujours autant? :Piove sempre così tanto? :Está sempre assim tão chuvoso? ia :Is it always this cloudy? :Siempre está así de nublado? :Est-ce toujours aussi nuageux? :E' sempre così nuvoloso? :Está sempre assim tão nublado? (br) | Está sempre assim tão enevoado? ia :I'm wet :Estoy mojado :Je suis mouillé :Sono fradicio :Estou ensopado ia :Work :Trabajo :Travail :Lavoro :Trabalho ia :Where do you work? :Dónde trabajas? :Où travaillez-vous? :Dove lavori? :Onde você trabalha? ia :What do you do for a living? :Cómo te ganas la vida? :Que faites-vous dans la vie? :Cosafai per vivere? :O que você faz da vida? (br) | O que (é que você/tu) faz/es na vida? ia :I am a teacher :Soy maestro :Je suis professeur / enseignant(e) :Sono un maestro / un professore (for high schools or university) :Sou professor ia :I am a student :Soy estudiante :Je suis étudiant(e) :Sono uno studente :Sou estudante ia :I am self-employed :Soy un autoempleado :Je suis à mon compte :Sono un libero professionista :Sou trabalhador por conta-própria ia :I work in a restaurant :Trabajo en un restaurante :Je travaille dans un restaurant :Lavoro in un ristorante :Trabalho num restaurante ia :I work in a super market :Trabajo en un supermercado :Je travaille dans un super-marché :Lavoro in un supermercato :Trabalho num supermercado ia :I work in a shop :Trabajo en una tienda :Je travaille dans une boutique / un magasin :Lavoro in un negozio :Trabalho numa loja ia :I am a doctor/a physician :Soy médico :Je suis docteur/médecin :Sono un dottore :Sou médico ia :I am a psychologist :Soy psicólogo :Je suis psychologue :Sono uno psicologo :Sou psicólogo ia :I am a programmer :Soy programador :Je suis programmeur :Sono un programmatore :Sou programador ia :I am an engineer :Soy ingeniero :Je suis ingénieur :Sono un ingegnere :Sou engenheiro ia :I am a mechanic :Soy mecánico :Je suis mécanicien :Sono un meccanico :Sou um mecânico ia :I am a writer :Soy escritor :Je suis écrivain :Sono uno scrittore :Sou escritor ia :I am a driver :Soy conductor :Je suis chauffeur :Sono un autista :Sou motorista ia :I am an actor/an actress :Soy actor / actriz :Je suis acteur/actrice :Sono un attore / una attrice :Sou ator/atriz ia :I am a social worker :Soy trabajador social :Je suis travailleur (travailleuse) social(e) :Lavoro nel sociale :Sou assistente social ia :I am a politician :Soy político :Je suis politicien | un homme/une femme politique :Sono un politico :Sou um político (br) | Sou (um) político